Wrath of Tan
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover of Sixth Sense and Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. Sequel to 'Ghosts of the Past'. When Cole is tormented by an enemy ghost from Caine's past, Caine and Peter come to Philadelphia to to help him.
1. Tan's Return

Title: Wrath of Tan   
  
Author: Mike  
  
Fandom: Sixth Sense/Kung Fu-The Legend Continues  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sequel: Part Two of Two  
  
Warnings: Contains extreme violence, profanity, mild seduction.   
  
Disclaimer: KF-TLC and its characters belong to Michael Sloan, Ed   
Spielman, and Warner Brothers. Sixth Sense and its characters belong to M. Night Shyamalan, Spyglass Entertainment, and Hollyweood Pictures. I have received no money for this story.  
  
Notes: Sequel to "Ghosts of the Past"  
  
Spoilers: "Initiation", "Secret Place", "Bardo", "Challenge", Daughter", "Sing Wah", "Rite of Passage", "Plague", "Sacred Chalice of I Ching", "Brotherhod of the Bell", "Dark Side of the Chi", "Requiem"   
  
Summary: Malcolm Crowe has left to the Other Side. Cole is visited by an evil ghost. This vengeful spirit doesn't want help, he wants revenge. He follows Cole, terrrorizing him. Now, without Dr. Crowe, Cole is forced to deal with him alone. All isn't well at his school. The teacher has changed--he   
talks in cryptic proverbs and teaches on dominance, control and revenge. Cole tries to contact Peter, in hopes of getting Caine to help him. Eventually Caine and Peter, followed by Damon and the Sing Wah, travel to Philadelphia and come across a startling revelation...TAN has returned.  
  
WRATH OF TAN   
by Mike  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3:30pm   
SOUTH PHILADELPHIA   
  
Cole was in the cathedral, arranging his army-type figure toys. He's arranging them all on a battlefield. He's in his own little world, playing with toys.   
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice in front of him say, "So...*playing* at war, child?"  
  
Cole looked up. It's an Asian man in his 40's, dressed in a black karate suit.   
  
The man said, "That is the problem with children today. They play..they set up their little toys, pretend that the good guys always win..and go home to their mothers. *Life*..is not like that, Mr. Sear. You must play for real if you are to survive on the battlefield! You must do whatever it takes to win." He pointed at the army men. "See? You are protected on the front and sides.. but what of the rear? You leave an opening for an attack! He will surely take   
advantage of such a move..as should *you*. The finest general first enters the mind of his enemy..find their weakness..exploit it. Every advantage is fair and just! For there are no rules in battle."  
  
Cole stared at this man. Ever since he began talking to him, he felt cold. This man was a ghost. "Who..who are you? Is there.. something you wanted to tell me? Can I help you?"  
  
The man smirked. "You..help me? You are but a child. Defenseless. And without hope. YOU would not survive in *any* battle, boy. You live in a cruel world where the powerful crush the weak..You are NOTHING."  
  
Cole was suddenly shaking with fear. He felt cold. Deep inside, he knew there was something very dangerous about this spirit. Something evil. "Who..who are you, mister?"  
  
The man smiled wickedly, then backed up. "You DON'T wan't to know."  
Then he walked out the door.   
  
As the man walked away, Cole noticed that the man had a gash in his back, some type of knife wound. Cole tried to follow him. But when he went out the same door, he looked around..and the mysterious man-in-black was nowhere to be found.   
  
*********  
  
3:43pm  
CHINATOWN  
CAINE'S APOTHECARY  
  
Kwai Chang Caine was meditating in a lotus position (legs crossed Indian-style). Surrounded by four candles. All was calm. Suddenly, he felt a strong wind blow into the room. He opened his eyes, as if he was in pain. He gasped, "An evil force..far from here..yet *very* close to home. It threatens to control a community. An enemy of darkness..great evil..I KNOW who this is...and yet..I do not." He rose up, waved his arm around, snuffing out each candle with his chi. "I must defeat this darkness..or we shall all perish." 


	2. Parent-Child Chat

********One Week Later********  
  
5:34pm   
SOUTH PHILADELPHIA  
  
The child was in the living room of his house, writing.   
  
The mother, Lynn Sear, sat on the couch, reading a copy of Reader's   
Digest. Things had been going great for the past week. Her son played King   
Arthur in a school play, was finally accepted by his classmates, and was able to say goodbye to his friend..Malcom Crowe. Not only that, but there was an emotional barrier broken between mother and son. She learned that he could see ghosts and he had to help them to make them go away. And some had been helped.   
  
But two things were very disturbing. First, that mysterious man who spoke with him last week. The ghost dressed in black. He didn't seem too interested in being helped. And secondly, he knew he had to tell his mother about the adventure he had recently. He took a deep breath, then spoke. "Mom? Can I tell you something?"  
  
She stopped reading her book. She looked at him. "Yes, baby? What   
is it?"  
  
"You know how I help the ghosts..I listen to them, then help them fix what happened in life."  
  
She nodded. "Right. Then they leave. You told me about Kyra. Her mother poisoned her. But you helped others?"  
  
"Yes. But one ghost is mean. He wasn't very nice..and I think he died for a good reason-"  
  
"Cole! What are you saying?! He deserved it?"  
  
Her sudden outburst shocked him. He replied with nervousness in his voice, "I'm not sure. I suppose he was killed in a battle..in defense. When this man was with me, I didn't feel safe with him. I felt anger..evil."  
  
Lynn squinted in acute interest. She had never heard him use that term before. "Huh..evil?"  
  
He shrugged in bewilderment. "That's the only feeling, the only word I can think of, that can really describe it. He spoke of warfare, battle strategy. He laughed when I offered to help. He said I was nothing..weak. Am I?"   
  
She knelt beside him. "Look at my face."  
  
He did. He knew what was coming.  
  
"You are *not* weak. You're special. Don't let anyone convince you that you're nothing. Got it?"  
  
He answered softly, "Got it...but I wanted to tell you about someone I helped."  
  
She smiled. "Okay, you can tell me all about it."  
  
"Well..it was a woman killed in World War 2, in China. I had to   
help reunite her with her living husband, so they could say one final   
goodbye, to make peace. But I had to go to Chinatown to find the  
man's son. Kwai Chang Caine."  
  
She sat back, amused. "Kwai Chang? That's an unusual name."  
  
"He's a priest. A Shambhala Master."  
  
"Shambhala-what? What's that?"  
  
"Hard to explain, but he's special like me, only better. We had to meet his dad Matthew in France."  
  
She stood up, surprised. Her little boy went off to *another country*? "What..France? HOW could you get the money, Cole?"  
  
"Easy, it was free. Caine opened this book, a bright light came out of it, and we were in France."  
  
This was unbelievable. Cole doesn't have a habit of telling tall tales, but Lynn wasn't about to let him start. She sat back on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. "Cole..c'mon. A magic book? That's not right. There's no such thing as magic books."  
  
He rose up on his feet, agitated. "It's the Book of Shambhala! It took us to France."  
  
She shook her head. "Look, you know you shouldn't tell stories."  
  
"It's NOT a story. It happened! You finally believed that I didn't take Grandma's bumblebee pendant. Why can't you believe me about *this*?"  
  
"This is entirely different."  
  
"What if I could give you proof? I can write Kwai Chang's son, Peter. He's a cop."  
  
"Hmm. A priest and a cop?"  
  
"Yeah, Peter's a detective."  
  
"He would know that this kind of thing can't happen."  
  
"Mom, you wouldn't believe the things they face everyday. Peter told me a little. Bad guys who kill with their thoughts, tiger-killers, demons, mercs.."  
  
"Look, Cole..he could just be pulling your leg."  
  
"Fine! I'll go write him a letter myself.." He runs out of the room.  
  
The red-blanket tent was intact. The boy was underneath, shaking. Why can't his mother trust him? How come she won't believe? "Oh, I wish I had my friend now..Malcom!" Yes, Malcom would know what to do. If there was ever a time when he needed needed Dr. Crowe, it was now. The child closed his eyes in anxiety.  
  
Then, immediately, he saw an unusual image.   
  
*******  
  
[There was some kind of monastery. Fire. Explosions. People dying and screaming. There was a priest who was dressed in orange/yellow robes attacking the ninjas. It looked sort of like Caine, only without hair. "No..NO!!"  
  
The leader of the black-garbed attackers quickly removed his hood-mask. It's the same man that Cole saw last week in the church! The man yelled at Caine, "What you cannot possess..you must *destroy*!"]  
  
*******  
  
Cole abruptly opened his eyes. The vision was gone..he wiped a tear from his eye. This was very terrible. Now, he KNEW the ghost was evil. He had to find a way to make these images go away. But there doesn't seem to be any way to do it. The man doesn't want help, he wants vengeance. The boy remembered what Malcom told him.  
  
["I think I know how to make them go away. What do you think these ghosts want?"]   
  
He had told Malcom that they just want help.   
  
["Exactly, that's what I think too. They all want help, even the scary ones. Everyone wants to be heard. When they come, when you see them..listen to what they have to say. And then help them."]  
  
He wasn't so sure that ALL spirits were like that, not after last week. He had said, "But what if they don't want help? What if they're just angry and want to hurt somebody?" Well, this was one of those ghosts. A vengeful spirit who thrived relentlessly on hatred. And who would stop at nothing to complete their destructive cycle of revenge. 


	3. Stalker

8:05am  
STREETS OF PHLADELPHIA  
  
The figure-in-black watched silently as he saw the boy leave his house. "So..off to school? Going to the premature battlefield once again. But it does not start for an hour and you'll surely arrive there in fifteen minutes.. why would you go so early? Hmm..I admit this boy is somewhat interesting..he *saw* me, yet no one else can--well, except for that *priest*. Why?"   
  
He followed the boy, noticing how he walks. "He seems so sure of himself, so determined that he cannot fail. So certain that he will suceed in whatever task he undertakes in that school. And certain that when he leaves, he will make it home alive, let alone in one piece. Hah! He does not expect the unexpected! And if and when an attack comes..he WILL fail."  
  
The man looked at what the child was carrying, as he walked (unseen) behind him into the two-story building. "And what is with the satchel bag you're carrying? What's in there, books and papers? Don't you have a backpack, like all the other students? Hmmph. One would think you carry herbs to care for the sick..why don't you go all the way and wear sandals, a brim-hat, and dye your hair grey?! What are you trying to *look* like, a Shaolin priest like CAINE?!!"  
  
He cursed the name of his sworn enemy. "What am I doing in another state? How did my soul travel so very far from my place of death, from outside of Chinatown? How could I have been pulled *here*? Chao ni ma bi, gan diao ren! I will make you PAY, Kwai Chang Caine!!!" 


	4. Possession

8:20am  
  
Tommy Tammosimo walked up to Cole's house. "Cole! Are you here?"   
  
There was no answer.   
  
He knocked on the door. "C'mon, Cole. We have to go to school.."  
  
The door opened. It was Cole's mother, Lynn. "Tommy? WHAT are you   
doing here?!"  
  
The kid replied, "I'm here to walk with Cole to school today. Mr. Cunningham said we should practice safety because of recent crime in the city. Is he ready?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but he already left."  
  
"Huh? He *left*?"  
  
"Yes, about twenty minutes ago, like he was in a hurry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think he's been having bad dreams again. He kept saying something about a temple and fire..it's strange. He didn't even have breakfast, which he always does."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then..I guess I'll go to school now. Thanks."   
  
"Sure..can you talk to him about it?"  
  
"Yes..I'll try." He walked away as she shut the door. As he walked on, he thought out loud, "Freak. The teacher always has *me* walk to school with him. He has for several weeks, now today he's alone. This is very weird."   
  
***********  
  
9:02am  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
The children were in their seats.   
  
The teacher, Stanley Cunningham, sat on the end of his desk-table. He was a thin man, very gentle..very calm and collective, extremely polite. "Okay, class. We're going to do something special today. We're going to draw   
pictures."  
  
The students smiled. Good, no homework.  
  
"Now, if you'll all look on your desks, you'll notice a BIG sheet of drawing paper. I want you all to think about something you saw in your dreams. Anything you dreamed about. Rainbows, a plane trip with Dad, going to Disneyland, falling off a tree..anything you had a dream about. Okay..you can start now."  
  
Cole opened his sack and took out his crayons. He doesn't know   
what to draw yet, as his hands hover above the paper.   
  
Suddenly, when he looked up, he saw the enemy-ghost standing beside Mr. Cunningham.   
  
Cole was about to speak, when the ghost put a finger to his own mouth, mocking him.  
  
"Shhh! You're in class, child. Not supposed to talk unless you raise your hand."   
  
Cole looked down on the paper, trying to avoid eye-contact with the evil man. He took a few breaths, concentrating on what to draw. Then, he began the assignment. His mind went back to the violent dream he had last night, the images of chaos filled his being. He started drawing..soon, as he was doing it, he was still thinking about his vision. His hands seemed to be moving on their own now. As he drew, he heard the ninja's words to Caine.   
  
["What you cannot possess, you must destroy! You never learned that."]  
  
Cole winced at it. But the image continued to play in his head.   
  
["Discard formal wisdom and knowledge, and the happiness of the people will increase a hundred times. Discard kindness and righteoususness, and the love for family will be restored...what do you say to *that*..Kwai Chang Caine?!"]  
  
He saw them fight.  
  
*******  
  
[The man was beating the priest, but Caine eventually got the upper hand.   
He kicked the man, who was knocked over onto a table with candles on it.   
The man got up, feeling the right side of his face. "Yahiiee...ahhhhh!!!!" Slightly disfigured, the man ran out.]  
  
[Caine yelled out to his son. "Peter!!"   
  
The column fell on his son.   
  
The stone ceiling collapsed onto Caine..the priest fell to the ground as it rested on him.]  
  
*********  
  
Then, Cole saw the temple explosion. Finally, he dropped his crayons. The violent images had ceased. He layed his head down on the desk, so that no one would suspect what happened.   
  
Mr. Cunningham looked over. "Cole? What's the matter? Are you alright??" The child looked upset.  
  
Cole looked up at the teacher. He noticed that the ghost was walking around the room. "Yes..I'm fine."  
  
Mr. Cunningham walked over to him, close enough to whisper. "Are you sure? Let's see what you drew now." He looked at the picture.   
  
It depicted two men fighting. One was a bald man in yellow robes, with markings on his forearms. The other was a man dressed in all-black, standing in some kind of kung-fu stance, like the Crane: one foot up, both hands up by the head waiting for Caine's move. It showed also the scene around them. The walls, the steps, other monks and priests were on the floor, and the table of candles. On the top left corner was a picture of the temple, with a blaze of fire coming from the roof, like a massive explosion.  
  
"What's this, Cole? Was this your dream?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. The temple destroyed by evil men. Father and son, separated for fifteen years...they both thought each other was dead."  
  
Cunningham whispered, "Cole, this temple...is it a 'place of light and song'?"  
  
Cole nodded silently.  
  
"I remember..is this Caine's temple? The one that was destroyed in California?"  
  
Cole looked up at him in surprise. "You knew?"  
  
The teacher replied, "I met Caine about five or six years ago. So, would you like to go home early?"  
  
"Yes. I think I need to be alone for a while."  
  
"Okay. You can go in a little bit. I'll call the principal soon to let him know it's okay. Oh, you can take this paper home in a few days. I'll try to find someone to help you." He took the paper up to the desk.  
  
Tommy looked over at Cole. What was that freak so upset about? He looked at his own drawing: it was him on a TV movie set. He caught the picture that Cole drew, as the teacher took it up to the desk. The destruction of the temple. That must be what Cole's mom was talking about. The kid sure had an active imagination.  
  
Cole saw Tommy staring at him. "Stop *looking* at me. I don't like being stared at like that."  
  
Tommy looked away.   
  
Then, Cole put his head down, closing his eyes.  
  
As Mr. Cunningham put Cole's drawing on his table, the ghost looked at it. "What?! What is this?" He analyzed it, looking at the picture of him and the priest: Caine versus Tan. The fight in the temple. It showed him and his enemy in the exact poses that they were in at that time. "How could he...*how* could he know this?" He looked up at the corner, the part showing the fire. "The temple's destruction. HOW could that boy know of this? The image here is so exact and precise...HOW?!" He decided that it was time for action. He looked over at the teacher. "YOU. Stanley Cunningham. Your life is empty. Without purpose. Your path is monotonous..but that will change." He stepped in front of him, closing his eyes. He had his hands clasped together over his chest. As he goes deeper into concentration, he steps back...right "into" Mr. Cunningham. Tan is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Mr. Cunningham opens his eyes. He looked around. "Yess...it worked." He isn't the same now. He looks at the children with contempt. Well, now that Tan is in his body, he can use the host to further his purpose for revenge. But first, he needed to leave this building. "Class! Look at me."  
  
They all put their crayons down and looked at him.   
  
"You have all done well on your sketches. You are done now. In fact, you may ALL go home now! I'm discharging you all from this place, go home."  
  
They stared with amazement. This was a new development.  
  
The 'teacher' smirks. What, they need more persuasion than this? He commanded solemnly, "Class is dismissed for today!!" He clapped his hands twice, very loud and rough [Clap! Clap!!].  
  
They immediately got up and began filing out. As they left, Cole looked back at Mr. Cunningham.   
  
He's not himself. This man is another person now.   
  
Cole was outside, in the hallway. He took a paper out of his bag. He went up to the pay-phone, dialed a number.   
  
After several rings, an elderly woman's voice asked, "Yes, this the Emergency line for the 101st Precinct. How can I help you?"  
  
"I need to talk with one of your detectives..Peter Caine."  
  
"Sorry, he's busy on a stakeout now, he left a message not to be disturbed.. I can tell him you asked for him. Who is this?"  
  
"Cole Sear. I'm calling St. Anthony's Academy in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-"  
  
She interrupted, "WAIT! How old are you, kid?"  
  
"Nine. It's okay, Peter knows me. Tell him to call me as soon as possible. Things are happening here..bad things. I need for his dad to help me.."  
  
"Well, since Detective Caine isn't at the Precinct, I can pass the message to the Desk Sergeant, and he'll tell Peter to call."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Will that be okay with you? Would you like to do it that way?"  
  
"Umm..yes. Sure. Just tell him I called. Bye." Cole, disappointed, slowly put the receiver back on its hook. That was a dead end. He tried so hard to contact Master Caine through Peter's workplace, but it wasn't good enough. He'll have to write him a note or a letter. He slowly walked out of the building, looking down as he went... 


	5. Help

10:30am  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Cole had just come through the front door, entering the living room. He slumped down into a chair, depressed.  
  
His mother, surprised to see him, asked, "Cole, why are you home so early?"  
  
He replied, "Oh, Mr. Cunningham sent us home. But I don't think he's acting himself lately."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he was nice as usual, then..just when we were done..he ordered us to go home! I don't know why. Oh, I also saw the bad spirit today."  
  
She sat down. "Wait, you mean, the ninja look-alike you told me about? He's followed you to school now??"   
  
He slowly nodded. "Yes..then I tried to call Peter from his work. I really wanted to talk to his father, because Caine would know how to deal with *him*."  
  
"But, Cole, what can he do? It's not like you can put a supernatural restraining order on ghosts."  
  
She didn't understand what he was getting at. "*Mom*...he's a special priest. He's kind of like me, only better. He can see things like I do, know things..he has dreams and visions and knows how to work with it. He's...mysteri-no, wait-mythical..what word is it? Someone who does what he can.."  
  
She offered, "Mystical?"  
  
He jumped. "Yes! Right, mystical. But I couldn't contact him, because they told me he doesn't have a phone. And his son was busy on a stakeout or something."  
  
"Is there a way to contact him?"  
  
"I can write him. Well..I planned to do it anyway. But maybe..I think I know how to contact Caine. I'll meditate."  
  
"Huh? What, meditate?"  
  
"Sure. I've never done it, but I heard Caine talk about it. I'm gonna go try it after I write the note." He grabbed a candle off the shelf and walked to his room, slipping under his blanket tent.  
  
**********  
  
11:15am  
ALL-STYLE FOR MENS  
  
Mr. Cunningham/Tan just got out of the dressing room. He used his $500 limit Visa card to get some essentials for Stanley's new look: dark slacks, business jacket, white button-shirt, tie, and black sunglasses. He needed to dress for class. He had already paid for them and was dialing a long distance number from a payphone. After a few rings, he said, "Yes information? Chinatown, New York. Can I please have the number for Jack Wong? Thank you..yes..yes, got it--sure, I'd like to be tranferred. Thank you."  
  
*********  
  
11:18am  
CHINATOWN  
  
Jack Wong was driving downtown, fighting through heavy traffic. "Come on, move it. I don't have all day! Damn cars holding up the goddamn expressway-"His cell-phone rang. "Yes, Jack here."  
  
A polite-sounding voice said, "Jack Wong?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"Don't you recognize an associate?"  
  
"No, your caller ID says 'Out of Area'."   
  
"It's your old boss. Mr. Tan."  
  
"No, you're mistaken. Tan died three years ago. I'm hanging up, you idiot-"  
  
"-No! It IS me, Mr. Wong. I died, true, and my soul somehow awakened to Philadelphia, in some suburb area. I'm in the body of a schoolteacher."  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood for jokes, sir! I'm in the middle of fucking traffic, on my way to see Mr. Bon Bon Hai. My boss. He's replaced Tan. You don't know who you're fucking with, but you better call someone else-"  
  
"Call Xia, my daughter. She can-"  
  
"Enough! I'm not calling to bother her with a crank call!" He immediately disconnected the line.  
  
************  
  
11:20am  
ALL-STYLE FOR MENS  
  
Stanley slammed the phone down. He was shocked at Wong's abruptness. Yet he was somewhat pleased. "So, you've improved. I failed to contact Xia! But she will come to me, I know it. If she wants to truly avenge my death, she will come."   
  
*************  
  
12:05pm  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
It was pouring rain outside. Cole had finished writing his letter and sealed the envelope. He then lit the candle, closing his eyes. He tried to think about nothing, just to remain calm and very quiet. His mind thought only of Caine. Then, a gust of wind swept across the room. Cole still concentrated, centering himself. He wasn't sure if it was working, but he did feel very much at peace..  
  
***********  
  
12:14pm  
CHINATOWN  
CAINE'S APOTHECARY  
  
Caine sat on the floor, eating a bowl of rice. He was almost finished.  
  
Lo Si sat in front of him. "Kwai Chang, do you like the recipe?"  
  
Caine nodded. "Yes..it was very spicy, as usual. What.is in it..."  
  
The Ancient smiled mischieviously. "Ah, that is..family secret recipe. I-"  
  
Just then, a mighty wind blew onto them. Lo Si got up. "Kwai Chang Caine!! Someone is trying to..call on you..."  
  
Caine slowly rose to his feet. "Yes..I sense it, too. In a place that is rained upon..far from here. Yes..Cole!"  
  
Lo Si asked, "He tries to contact you?"  
  
"Yes.." He sat down, closed his eyes. "I am here, Cole, what is the matter.. something is wrong, master. His soul is in turmoil..he is very troubled by events around him..an evil spirit is in conflict with him..an enemy of the Tao..Cole! Wait, do not go..I will send protection to you. Do not fear. Draw upon your inner strength and no spirit shall overcome you..wait!"  
  
Thunder crackled across the sky.   
  
"It is..the link has been disrupted, master. He is in fear of this enemy..I also sense it is one that I know, yet I do not know the exact identity of this adversary.." He got up, went to his dresser, opening the first drawer. He took out a round, olive-colored necklace which had Chinese lettering on four corners.  
  
Lo Si recognized it immediately. "That amulet, that powerful artifact..from Matthew Caine."  
  
Caine put it in his pocket. "Yes, my father recieved this from *his* father, Kwai Chang..this medallion was originally created by his Master Po. I must somehow send this to Cole to help him fight his demons.."  
  
*********  
  
12:25pm  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Cole jerked up in a flash, the sudden thunderclap frightened him. Then, he sat back down. Meditation often required stillness. And that was somewhat hard to achieve with the weather that's been going on inPennsylvania lately. He would have to wait for the rain to stop before he could place his envelope in the mailbox. Well, at least he made contact with the Shambhala Master. Caine impressed on him that something was coming. Some sort of protection. Cole doesn't know what form that help would come in, but he's thankful for it. Against an enemy *this* powerful, he'll need all the protection he can get. 


	6. Plans

4:00pm  
WWC, INC. BUILDING  
  
Xia was in her office, located on the top floor of the World-Wide Computers Inc. skyscraper. She was wearing a black dress with a green   
executive jacket. Her hair was neatly pulled up at the top. She was now typing information onto her computer monitor, when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Yes, hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end answered, "Xia Tan?"  
  
"Yes, this is she."   
  
"I'm Jack Wong. I used to work for Tan, your father."  
  
Xia's polite demeanor changed to dark curiosity. "Yes, I remember you. You work for Bon Bon Hai. HE runs Chinatown now."  
  
"Yes, that's right. I received a strange phone call earlier today, from Philadelphia. A man claimed to be Tan-"  
  
She interrupted with calm rage, "My father is *dead*, thanks to the Shaolin, Kwai Chang Caine. This was a prank call, Jack. DON'T bother me with these insignificant messages!"  
  
He pleaded, "Yes, yes! That is exactly what I told him. But something is gnawing at me, something I can't quite describe. I can't shake the feeling that he could be right..it's what he said right before I hung up on him."  
  
She was intrigued now. Very well, she'll play along. "Oh? And tell me, what was it, what could make you believe him..you of *all* people know Tan is dead: you were there, you saw him die. What else did this imposter say?"  
  
"He told me that his body--his essence, I suppose--was inside the body of a schoolteacher."  
  
"Oh..really."  
  
"And that his soul awakened in Philadelphia..that's strange, I know."  
  
"Hmm..yes. Yes, it is. Was that all?"  
  
"Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but I thought that I had to inform you..sorry if I disturbed you, Xia."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. Actually, it's very interesting, thank you. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye." She slowly put the phone back on the reciever. She pressed one of   
the buttons and spoke into it. "Carol? I'm leaving early. Hold all my calls until further notice..I'll be out of town for a few days."  
  
Her secretary's voice answered back, "Yes, Ma'am, it'll be taken care of."  
  
"Thank you." She lifted her finger off the button. "Well, I'll leave now," she says to herself, "and do some research of my own. I'm not sure if my father's spirit is earthbound or not..but there's only one way to find out." She got up from her chair, walking to the wooden doors. She took out her keys, opened the doors, then locked them behind her as she left.  
  
5:43pm  
101st PRECINCT  
  
Peter Caine strolled past the desk, on his way to his computer.   
  
Broderick, the Desk Sergeant, asked him,"So, Pete, how did the operation go?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "We caught them. Jody Powell is bringing them in... anything exciting happen while I was gone?"  
  
Broderick laughed. "Hell, no. But, Dispatch from 911 Center received a call at about 9:30 this morning...he asked for you personally."  
  
"What? Why, don't we have other policeman here?"  
  
"Well..he said he needed your father's help. But it's very strange."  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"Where it came from. It was out-of-state..from a private school, St. Anthony's Academy. In Philadelphia."  
  
"Philadelphia...."  
  
"Right, it was a nine-year-old boy named-"  
  
"-Wait, let me guess. Cole? Is it Cole Sear?"  
  
Broderick was surprised. "Huh..you met him before?"  
  
"Yeah, me and my father met him a week ago."  
  
"Ok, he *did* say that you knew him. Guess he was telling the truth."  
  
"Did he say what the problem was?"  
  
"Actually, the dispatcher said he was a litle vague about it. Something like..'things, bad things are happening'. Oh, speaking of your father, he came here a while ago, asking for you. Look over there." He pointed to the right side of the room.  
  
Peter looked to the right, past the desk, to the bench.   
  
Caine sat calmly, hands folded in front.   
  
Peter walked up to his father and sat beside him. "Pop? What are you doing here?"  
  
Caine looked over at his son. He spoke with seriousness, "Lives are at stake. An innocent child is in fear for his life...an enemy from our past threatens to pollute this child's community."  
  
"What child..who's community? Which enemy..Dad, I need you to be more specific. Did you learn this through meditation?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sort of.."  
  
"Huh, what do you *mean*, 'sort of'? How?"  
  
"I was..summoned."  
  
"You were called by someone for help? Who, the Ancient? Matthew, Master Khan, the Dalai Lama? Who called to you?"  
  
"It was Cole."   
  
Peter almost choked with surprise. "What? COLE? *He* summoned you? Through meditation?"  
  
"Yes..he did."  
  
"But how? He's a little boy. He's nine years old, Pop. A child.."  
  
"Were you not..a boy, once?"   
  
"Yeah, but..he didn't study at a Shaolin temple..he hasn't had any training..at least, as far as I know."  
  
"Yet..he *did* call to me. Our destinies are very similar. He has a psychic ability to see wandering spirits, that he may help them..as I help those in need. He has the heart of a Shaolin. His chi is very strong..very powerful. One day, he will realize that."  
  
"So, what did you learn from him? Did he have any information?"  
  
"No..he was distracted by the storm in his city. I only know that it is an enemy of the Tao, set against the Light. It is one that we know personally.. but I have not discovered its identity yet."  
  
"So, Dad..what are we going to do?"  
  
"We must go to him. Once, Cole left his home to come to us..now, we must go to him, to complete the journey. But first..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need *this* delivered..as soon as possible." He took his grandfather's amulet out of the bag, handing it to Peter. "It must be given to Cole personally. He must be in possession of it at all times, until this enemy is defeated."  
  
Peter put it in his jacket pocket. "Sure. I can send it on Express Overnight delivery. He'll get it by tomorrow morning, if not tonight. So, when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow..after we meditate."  
  
"Meditate, why?"  
  
"So that Cole may see us..our purpose must be made known before we come. But we must do it together..me, you, and the Lo Si. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go now...I should prepare my soul for the ritual.." He got up, bowed, and left the precinct.   
  
Peter rose to his feet. "Okay..I guess I should take this talisman to the Post Office before it closes." 


	7. Dragon's Daughter Makes Contact

7:13pm  
ABRAM'S DOCKYARD  
  
Xia stood inside the living room area in her yacht. She wore a black robe, her hair hung loose.   
  
Two lit incense candles were placed on the counter in front of her. They flickered in the darkness.   
  
She held her most recent photo of Tan, which had been taken a couple   
years before his death. He was wearing his business suit with dark sunglasses. She thought out loud, "Now, the Calling ritual must begin.." She then began humming a Buddhist mantra for several minutes. "I invoke the power of Wu, the Sorceress of Eternal Night: guide me now, as I call on your dark wisdom...is my father an earthbound spirit?"  
  
A gust of wind blew through the windows, blowing her papers off. The candle flames danced violently in the wind.   
  
"Yes..yes, he is here. I can sense him, I know now that he is trapped on this earthly plane. I feel his energy..faint, but I can feel it. Now, for the Contact. Espiritu, En Dominei!! Spirits of the dead, ghosts of the line of Tan..I call on my father..Dao Tan!! Hear me! Answer!!" She closed her eyes and spoke no more. Instead, she focused her chi towards her father. [..Father..I summon thee..hear me now. Answer my call.]  
  
7:25pm  
SOUTH PHILADELPHIA  
STANLEY'S HOME  
  
Mr. Cunningham was in his bedroom, lying down. The ghost within him was using this time to rest. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he quickly sat up. "What's this? I'm being summoned?!" He faintly heard a female voice in his mind..his daughter's. "Ah, Xia is attempting to contact me. She's done well in her art." He closed his eyes and concentrated for about five minutes. Then, the voice became clearer, more distinct.  
  
[Father, do you hear me? Reply..please, I beseech you..]  
  
Tan--in the teacher's body--used his mind to communicate with her. [Yes, Xia. I am here..]  
  
[Father, you're an earthbound soul.]  
  
[Yes, I figured that out. I died in combat, so I was pulled back to this realm.]  
  
[You're in Pennsylvania?]  
  
[Yes..South Philadelphia.]  
  
[When did you awaken from your eternal rest?]  
  
[Several weeks ago. I had strolled into a church, where I encountered a little boy. He could see me.]  
  
[He *could*?]  
  
[Yes..I assume he is one of those certain people..mystics, shamans, priests..like Caine!]  
  
[I curse that priest.]  
  
[Have you fought him yet?]  
  
[Of course, but I lost..however, I gained a small victory over his son..]  
  
[Peter, the cop? What did you do?]   
  
[I sued him for police harassment, and charged him with rape. It took him a while to clear his name.]  
  
Tan laughed. [Very good! Success in battle need not always be physical.]  
  
Xia changed the subject. [So, who is this boy?]  
  
[His name is Cole. He drew a picture that shows exactly what happened when I destroyed the Shaolin temple!]  
  
[What?! How could he know?]  
  
[He didn't. I think he had a vision..like Caine, again. He even *dresses* like the priest!!]  
  
[Really, how so?]  
  
[Carries a knapsack over his shoulder, walking confidently..]  
  
Xia got to the point. [Look, I took a few days off. I decided to come to you. Then, with our combined strength, we can find a way to destroy Caine--AND his youthful twin!]  
  
[Yes, I'd like that. Call Jack..I want him to accompany you.]  
  
[Why?]  
  
[I need him as a witness, so he can see our enemies destroyed. And because he has..'connections'. First, we punish Cole. Then, after Kwai Chang Caine and his son die, we will set up a base of operations in this city.]  
  
[Why not Chinatown?]  
  
[Because Bon Bon Hai rules it. And it's protected by other Shaolin priests besides Caine. This town is unguarded, naive. It will be easy to secure an advantage. Then, maybe later, we can be in a position to reclaim Chinatown...but *not now*.]  
  
[Okay. I agree, father. I'll take a plane there tonight. I'll be seeing you.]  
  
[Yes, Xia..I'll look forward to it.] Then, he broke his concetration as he quickly opened his eyes, the psychic link disconnected.  
  
7:38pm  
XIA'S YACHT  
  
The incense blew out, immediately extinguished as the ritual was completed.   
  
Xia took the picture and placed it back into the picture frame. She sat down at her desk and switched her computer on. "Okay," she said to herself, "I'll just order the ticket online. You'll have your revenge, father. Caine will pay with his life..*this* I swear." 


	8. Late-Nite Meeting

2:45am  
SOUTH PHILADELPHIA  
STANLEY'S HOUSE  
  
Mr. Cunningham sat cross-legged in the middle of his living room. He had been in this position for several hours, waiting. Looking forward to his "daughter's" arrival. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at the door, staring at it. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. "Yes? Who is it?"  
  
A man's voice answered, "Mr. Cunningham? We here on urgent business for Mr. Tan."  
  
Ahh, Jack Wong. Stanley got up and went to the door. He opened it.  
  
Sure enough, it was Mr. Wong, dressed in his usual business attire.  
  
To Jack's right was Xia. She wore a red dress, with a black cape-gown over her bare shoulders. Her hair hung down. "Father? Is it you.."  
  
Stanley smiled in recognition. He bowed with the Shaolin salute. "Of course it is. Please come inside, so we can talk about our plans."  
  
Mr. Wong nodded. "Yes..that's a good idea."   
  
They followed the teacher into the living room, where they sat down on the couch..Cunningham sat in the chair, facing them.Mr. Wong was the first to speak. "So, I remember speaking on the phone earlier today. I regret I did not believe you at first..but I had my suspicions, which is why I called Xia-"  
  
Stanley held his hand up. "It's alright, Jack. I would expect that from you. You did well."  
  
Xia asked, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Stanley/Tan replied, "We control this community from within, of course. As a teacher, I'm in a position to control the young. The third-graders do as I say..no questions asked. They are weak-willed, believing whatever the *kind* and nice Mr. Cunningham teaches them. Xia, I need you to work there with me."  
  
Xia asked, "As a teacher?"  
  
Her father replied, "Yes, as my assistant, a 'teacher's aide', I think they call it."  
  
She said, "Sure. But I'll have to supply records, 'proof' of my teaching credentials."  
  
Cunningham nodded. "Of course. I'll let you take care of that."  
  
Jack answered, "Yes. She can make some calls, talk to some people..they can arrange for her records to appear in their education database. Give her an exceptional history. Graduated from Yale, taught for five years at Pennsylvania State College..she's authorized for a position at this school as Mr. Cunningham's assistant and substitute, if such a need should arise."  
  
Xia smiled. "Yes, that should work. I'll make the proper arrangements tomorrow morning, around 6:30."  
  
Tan agreed. "Yes..do that. Now, as for other matters. This child, Cole..he may figure out my true self..he's a mystic of sorts. I need him taken care of, before the other children take his side and figure it out also."  
  
Xia said, "I can help you in that area. The children listen to authority..they believe your host, father. Next time there's an outburst in class, find an excuse to get him into trouble..make him look foolish. Then, his classmates will be less likely to trust him."  
  
The teacher laughed. "Yes! I like that, Xia. With the children distracted, we'll be free to focus on our true purpose: the destruction of Kwai Chang Caine."  
  
Jack interjected, "Right. And if that doesn't work..well, of course it will, but we could do this as an extra torture--we could use our people to go after the child's mother. We have ways."  
  
At that, Tan and Xia laughed in agreement. 


	9. Peter's Phone-Call

7:51am  
CHINATOWN  
PETER'S APARTMENT   
  
Peter Caine sat on the couch in his living room. He looked at his note on the coffee table. It read, "Lynn Sear---(215)343-6722". He dialed the number.  
  
**********  
  
7:54am  
S. PHILADELPHIA  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Cole was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in his school uniform. He was eating his Coca-Puffs cereal.   
  
His mother was washing the dishes, when the phone rang. "What? Who could be calling *this* early?" She walked to the living room and picked the cordless phone up.  
  
Cole shrugged as he finished his breakfast. "I don't know who it could be, momma."  
  
Lynn asked on the phone, "Hello? Who is it?"  
  
A young, male voice said, "Hi. Is this Lynn Sear of Philadelphia?"  
  
She replied nervously, "Yes. Who am I talking to?"  
  
The man replied, "I'm a cop. Detective Caine."  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes. I'm calling in regards to your son, Cole. He has the number to the 101st Precinct. When you call there, ask to be transferred to Captain Simms or Detective Griffin. They will give you proof that I'm Peter Caine. Did Cole tell you about me and my father?"  
  
"Yes..he said your father is some kind of priest."  
  
"Right. Shaolin. Is Cole ok?"  
  
"I guess. He's been having disturbing dreams. He said he needs help."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"He had a dream about this temple. And there was lots of fire. He told me of something that happened in class."  
  
"Would you like to tell me? Maybe I can help."  
  
"Well, he was drawing and he..well, he had the same dream, but it was when he was awake. When the image was finished, he had finished his drawing. He said the picture was the same as his dream."  
  
"And what did he see?"  
  
"He said a temple was destroyed, that the bad guys..they were all dressed in black and killed the monks. And that he saw someone who looked like Caine, but with no hair. And he called out to a boy named Peter."   
  
"Whoa...oh, boy."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He saw US. That was our temple. Did Cole say anything about a father and son being separated for fifteen years?"  
  
Lynn was surprised. "Yes! He did..how did you know that?"  
  
"Because..bear with me, here..this can't be a simple nightmare. It happened. My father and I lived at a temple and it was destroyed by Tan."  
  
"Tan..I've heard that name.."  
  
"He was a crime-lord."  
  
"Oh, I must've heard of him on the news."  
  
"So, is there anything else that's happening?"  
  
"Well..yes, maybe something worse..do you believe in--um, how can I say this.."  
  
"Ghosts?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's ok, Ms. Sear. Cole told us about his ability. We believe it."  
  
"Oh, good. Well, he's being visited by a ghost. A bad one. Cole can't help him because this thing doesn't want it. Cole said he was evil. That word, 'evil', he's never used that word to describe anyone. But I know he's afraid of this man."  
  
"Did he say what he looked like?"  
  
"The man wears a black karate suit, a gi. That's all I know. You know what the worst part is? I can't protect my boy from him, I don't know how. I need help. WE need help."  
  
"Okay..I will help you. Me and my father. You have our promise on that. Is Cole up now?"  
  
"Sure, he's almost ready for school."  
  
"Could I speak with him, please? It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Well..ok." She carried the phone into the kitchen and handed it to Cole, who was done eating. "Here, son. It's your friend, Peter."  
  
At that, Cole brightened. He took the phone. "Peter? You there?"  
  
Peter answered, "Yes, it's me. Pop said you called to him through meditation."  
  
Cole said, "I did. He said some kind of protection is coming."  
  
"And it is. I just mailed it last night, so you should be getting it sometime today."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A family heirloom. A medallion that was passed down through our family, starting from my great-grandfather's Master Po. It'll help you focus more. The power is already in you, all you need to do is use the object as a point of contact, as a link to your chi, your life-force. Of course, a part of our ancestors' chi energy is imprinted on it. You will know their wisdom for a short time."  
  
"Thanks. But are you guys coming?"  
  
"Yes. We should be there in a day or two."  
  
"Oh, God. What do I do if the enemy ghost has more power..just in case. What if I'm too scared to focus, like you said?"  
  
"Hmm..oh. You must go to your 'secret place'."  
  
"Huh? Secret place?"  
  
"Yes, a place of tranquility, where you are at peace with yourself. For me, it was a lake by our temple. Is there..was there a place where you were very happy at? Some kind of pleasant scenery to do with nature?"  
  
"Well, when I was little, my dad took us on a trip to the Rocky Mountains. He took me almost to the top. I could really see the clouds..I felt like I was on top of the world."  
  
"Great! That's very good. That's your secret place. As you meditate, when you reflect on your situation, go there, and you should be safe. No one is supposed to be there with you, unless they're invited."  
  
"Thanks. I'll do that. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, we're going to try to reach you through meditation. So it's *very* important that you keep yourself calm today. No fear. Don't be angry or in conflict with anyone. BE at peace with yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This will leave you more aware..it'll make it easier for us to make the link."  
  
"Oh. Okay...so you're coming soon?"  
  
"Count on it. Well, I have to go. I have to meet Lo Si and my father. We'll try to make the link in twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to be calm on the inside. So I have to go now, for school."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Bye, Cole."  
  
"Bye. See you soon." He pushed the "END" button and the phone clicked off. He got up and put his bowl in the sink.  
  
Lynn came over to him. "So, what did he say?"  
  
Cole answered, "A package is coming for me. If you get off work early, can you give it to me at school?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to check my schedules. I'll try, if I can. Anything else, son?"  
  
"Yes. I have to find my secret place. And I must be..like Caine says....um, 'at one with myself'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I have to go right now. Something important."  
  
As he walked away, she called out, "Wait! What if Tommy Tammosimo   
comes by to walk with you?"  
  
Cole stopped. "Oh. Tell him I left already, that I'm finding my road..er, I mean 'path'. Bye, momma."  
  
She had a mystified look on her face. "Uhh..I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He might just try to pick on you again if I told him that."  
  
"Ok. Then, just tell him I left."  
  
"Alright, I'll do that. See you when you get home, Cole."  
  
"Bye." He quickly ran out the door.  
  
  
Five minutes later, there was a knock at Lynn's front door. She walked through the hallway and opened it.  
  
It was Tommy. He saw the strange look on her face. "Ohh...ok. Let me guess, he left already. Right?"  
  
Lynn nodded. "Right. You might be able to catch up with him. He said to tell you he left, but I guess you already know that."  
  
"Oh, well. I'll see him later." He walked away.  
  
As Tommy walked to school, he laughed and said to himself, "Man, Cole is such a dork! I wish Mr. Cunningham could switch me with someone else, maybe to walk with someone not as pathetic as Freak."  
  
**********  
  
8:05am  
PETER'S APARTMENT  
  
Peter checked his gun to see if it was loaded. He put the 'safety' on and put the weapon in his holster.  
  
Then, Jordan came into the room, dressed in a blue-silk night gown. "Hey, Pete. Who were you talking to?"  
  
Peter smiled. "Oh, just a mother of a friend of mine. I'm meeting them in Philadelphia. Tell Captain Simms about my vacation I was due last fall..I'm taking it now, just to get it out of the way."  
  
She smirked. "Sure. You might like it in Philly."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember living there when I was a kid. My parents still live there, remember? So why are you going?"  
  
"To help our friend, Cole. He attends St. Anthony's Academy."  
  
"I went there once. Well, you hurry back soon. I'll be waiting."  
  
He laughed, "Well, I should certainly *hope* so." He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye." He turned around and walked towards the door. On his way out, he checked his mailbox. Lately, mail got here early. So he took the envelopes out and looked them over. Mostly bills, junk mail, rent notices. But then, one caught his eye.  
  
A small envelope addressed to him.   
  
He looked at the 'return' address and chuckled.   
  
  
Cole Sear  
2101 Oakhurst Street  
Philadelphia, PA 01219   
  
  
Peter checked his watch. "Oh, no. I'm running late. I'll just read this when I meet with my father." He put it into his jacket-pocket. He got into his blue Stealth, turned the key and pulled out of his driveway. 


	10. Astral Conference

8:12am  
PHILADELPHIA  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
Cole had entered the library and sat down at a table that was next to a window. He picked up one of the books he checkouted out with the   
librarian, called 'Tao Te Ching'. He opened it and started reading.   
  
*********  
  
8:14am  
CHINATOWN  
CAINE'S APOTHECARY   
  
Peter walked into his father's shop.   
  
Caine and Lo Si were talking quietly.   
  
Peter said, "Pop, I've got something here." He handed the priest the small envelope.  
  
Caine opened it and pulled out the paper. "Ah..it is from Cole." He began reading. After he was finished, he gasped in recognition. "Yes..my suspicions were correct.."  
  
Peter asked, "Father, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Caine answered, "I will..let you read it for yourself. Here." He handed it to his son.   
  
Peter took it and began reading it. It read:  
  
  
[Dear Peter,  
  
It's Cole. I'm in trouble, I need your father's help. I've tried to help a ghost, but it doesn't want help. He's been following me around school, watching me. I don't know what to do anymore...even my teacher has changed. Mr. Cunningham was so nice before, but now..  
  
Now he's stern, forceful. Cold. This ghost wears a black suit. But this ghost isn't my only problem. I've been having visions about--I think I see your temple getting blown up. Ninjas killing your teachers. And a man with a scar near his right eye. He said something about discarding wisdom and..I think you get happiness. Something like that. Anyway, this ghost knows I can see him. And he hates me for it. What's worse is that Malcolm isn't here anymore. My mom can't do anything, she can't see him. Please, tell Caine to help me, please.   
  
I'm afraid that my life is in danger, and not just mine. Your friends say to come to Chinatown and ask for your dad, and he'll help. But I can't come there, so I'm writing you. I'm alone, Peter. Please help me if you can.  
Your friend,   
Cole]  
  
  
Peter put the letter in his pocket. "So, dad...what does this mean?"  
  
Caine replied, "This ghost is evil, Peter. I know without doubt that this dark entity is from my past. He also has something to do with the destruction of our temple. I believe this ghost is somehow connected to our greatest enemy."  
  
Peter said angrily, "Tan! That son of a.."  
  
Lo si said, "Peter, we must confront this demon. Expose him for who he is. The light of truth will dispel all darkness. We must help this boy defeat him..Kwai Chang Caine, we must we must make the journey... you must call to him."  
  
Caine nodded. "Yes, master, I know. Come, Peter.." He then sat on the floor in his lotus position. "I need you both to help me meet with Cole in *my* secret place. Peter, we must all link our chi."  
  
Peter sat in front of him.  
  
Lo Si placed four candle pots around them. He then lit them..as he did, the flames momentarily shot up, then simmered back down. Then he sat on the right side of Caine and Peter.  
  
Peter grabbed Caine's left hand with his right. "Okay, father. Let's do this."  
  
Lo Si put his right hand into Peter's left, and his left into Caine's right.  
  
They closed their eyes. They emptied their minds, concentrated only on the stillness. Then, Peter and Lo Si focused their energy to Caine.  
  
Caine suddenly spoke. "Yes...we call to you. Cole Sear. Come to me... *Cole*.."  
  
*********  
  
8:24am  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
LIBRARY  
  
Cole whispered as he read, "'Names that are spoken are not Eternal Names, the Tao that can be spoken of is not the Eternal Tao-'" Suddenly, he stopped. A small breeze had blown across the table. For some reason, he didn't feel like reading anymore. He looked up from his book, a little confused. He felt a certain calm, a deep stillness. He felt...serenity. He closed his eyes and laid his head down. He emptied his thoughts.   
  
Then, he heard a voice say, "Cole..come to me..come to Kwai Chang   
Caine..COLE..."  
  
Cole immediately focused on the voice, concentrating hard. All of a sudden, he felt light. His consciousness had a sense of being elevated...  
  
**********  
  
TEMPLE OF ETERNITY  
  
Cole found himself in unknown surroundings. It was the courtyard of a Shaolin temple. Candles, the big steps leading up to doors, circular windows, banners with Chinese characters. There was a cloudy mist on the floor. He looked at himself. He didn't have on the same clothes. In fact, he was wearing a white robe, a robe that shone with brilliance. He looked ahead.   
  
Caine mysteriously appeared, who was wearing the same outfit. "Cole..you have come."  
  
Cole slowly nodded. "Yes. I need you help."  
  
Caine answered, "Yes, I know. Do not fear, we are coming. There is a dark force in your city. It is an enemy from my past."  
  
"I know. What should I do?"  
  
"Wait. Prepare. Meditate. That is all any of us can do. You must embrace your fears, become one with them, then..release it. Accept your path."  
  
"You mean, give in?"  
  
"I mean, yield. Yield to succeed. Use only what you know, discard false perceptions. Do not fear the darkness. Accept what is inevitable..seek the light within yourself, the light of truth. In truth, you will find peace."  
  
"But what..what if this guy kills me? What if he hurts other people, too?"  
  
"In the face of adversity, you must not let him see your fear. Fear..is an emotion. Do not let it overtake you, it is only an asset when you can control it. All the fears in ones life, whether they are big or small, are like so many tiny fragments. Broken down, confronted, examined--where you can understand and come to terms with it--it cannot stop you from your task. It is only when all those fears come together in one, that they..overwhelm the senses."  
  
"So..look at what scares me, ask why and how..then face it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh..one time, when I first saw Kyra, my instinct told me to run. But I faced what scared me..and this helped her move on..and I..."  
  
"..It helped you to face your destiny, your path."  
  
"Yes, my path. So by accepting the fear, you become..'one with it'?"  
  
"That is right. Then you can dispel that fear, casting it away."  
  
"Okay..okay. Thanks, Caine. I'll try to remember. When will you be here?"  
  
"Soon..I give you my word. When I am near, you will find me." He gave the boy a Shaolin salute.   
  
Cole bowed his head. "Thanks."  
  
Caine said, "You are welcome. And now...you must go back.." He lightly touched Cole's head with his fingertips...  
  
..The boy began to feel fatigued..  
  
***********  
  
8:45am  
LIBRARY  
  
Cole immediately brought his head up from the table. He felt both refreshed and exhausted, like he had awakened from a long sleep. He put the books in his bag and got out of his chair. "Uh-oh. It's almost nine. I've got to get to class fast!" He ran out the door. 


	11. Damon

9:48am  
CHINATOWN  
PETER'S APARTMENT  
  
Peter, Lo Si, and Caine exited Peter's residence. Caine carried a duffel bag, while Lo Si held a crate filled with herbal supplies.   
  
Peter locked the front door with his keys and put them in his coat. "So are we ready guys? All packed up for Pennsylvania?"  
  
Caine nodded in agreement. "Yes, my son. But..do your friends at the precinct know you are leaving?"  
  
Peter smiled. "Oh, sure. I was due for some time off last time, but I saved it because I had to finish up a case. Don't worry, Jordan will inform Captain Simms."  
  
Caine said, "Good. Then we must go now."  
  
Then, as they walked to the Stealth, four men approached. They wore black suits with dark orange undershirts. They were all Chinese. One of them said, "Time to pay, Shaolin..the Crane dies now!!!"  
  
Peter smirked at his father. "Hmmph. I should have *known* these guys were Tiger assassins."   
  
As they rushed in, the three Shaolin put down their belongings. Peter kicked one in the gut, then an elbow on to the back, knocking him over.  
  
Caine came behind one and applied a pressure point to the shoulder, and the man slowly went down.   
  
Lo Si used one of his tai chi forms, dancing around his enemy. When the 'tiger' grabbed his arm, the Ancient merely threw him over his shoulder. Then he brought a foot to the man's chest once he was down.   
  
As they got up, the third grabbed a hold of his friend, helping him up. "Come, we must go! Let's get outta here." They quickly ran off.  
  
Peter asked, "So, Pop, what brought that on?"  
  
Caine replied, "Are you working on a case? Something to do with Bon Bon Hai? Or politics, something controversial..."  
  
Peter answered, "No. The only thing I've worked on was that stakeout a few days ago. But we were just watching a woman being stalked by a rapist or two. Nothing to provoke our enemies."  
  
Caine said, "Ahh. The Sing Wah attack even without reason, Peter. We do not have to deserve it...just the fact of *being* Shaolin threatens them. They will not give up until they kill us."  
  
Peter pointed to his gun. "Or until one of *US* kills them, right?" He caught the look on Caine's face. "Oh, never mind. Let's get going."   
  
They picked their stuff up and headed over to the flashy car.  
  
  
The Sing Wah agents who attacked them were near the Golden Dragon. The third guy was talking into his cell-phone. "..yes, that's right. They beat us. Huh? Oh, they were carrying personal supplies. The Shambhala Master had a big sack, probably clothes or something else. The old one had his herb stuff. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were going on a long trip somewhere. We did overhear the cop say something about Pennsylvania... that's all, nothing more detail. That must be where they're headed. So now what?" He waited. "Yes! Yes, there may be clues at Caine's place. Yes, Master Damon. Of course, we'll meet you there. Bye." He clicked it off.  
  
The first assassin asked, "So we go to the priest's shop?"  
  
The third one replied, "Yes. The Shaolin are headed somewhere in Pennsylvania. We should look for clues at the apothecary, something that will give a more exact location."   
  
***********  
  
10:13am  
CAINE'S APOTHECARY  
  
Damon Caine stood in his brother's quarters, searching through the incense and candle-holders. He wore a black suit, with a black cape. He had short hair, except for a long pony-tail on his right side. He also wore a golden necklace(a tiger). His sword was in the scabbard around his left side. "So, brother, where are you headed off to now? Well, run all you want, we WILL find you."   
  
One of the agents came in. "Master Damon, any luck?"  
  
The master replied, "Not yet. Come, help me look."  
  
They searched in the shelves, among the herbs. The agent saw something on the counter, between a few bowls and a couple fruits. "Oh, what's this?" He picked up an envelope. It was opened. He looked inside, but there was no letter. "Oh, Damon...look."  
  
Damon turned around. "Yes, you found something?"   
  
The man gave the envelope to him.  
  
Damon held it up. "Well, there's no letter, Caine must have it. Hmm.." He turned it over, looking at the addresses. "Addressed to Peter, my nephew."  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Ahh, yes. From a 'Cole Sear' in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It even has the house number and street." He smiled. "Good work. Very good."  
  
"But who is Cole? Another priest, a cop? Sing Wah?"  
  
"Let me see." He held the envelope in both hands, feeling the energy from it. He focused his mind on the imprints from it. "Ohh. Caine opened it, but Peter had received it first. Let's see who delivered it..." He forced his mind to expand his powers, searching for the essence of the letter's sender. "Cole is..a nine-year old boy. Single mother...yes, I see his room. A red tent in the middle that has the sign 'Do Not Enter', with Biblical statues inside. It   
appears to be some kind of sanctuary. Oh, what do you hide from, little boy? Where are you now, Cole? Hmmm?...he was afraid when he wrote this, fearful of an enemy. Someone my brother knows.."  
  
"Can you sense the boy?"  
  
"Yes, a little. I know what he looks like. Wears a school uniform, goes to some academy. That's where he is..yes. Also, he has a streak of whiteness in his hair, he must be a mystic or something. I *sensed* he was gifted somehow.." He opened his eyes, disconnecting the vision.   
  
"So, that's where they went? Philadelphia?"  
  
"It would appear so. We will go there."  
  
"Do we have any agents there?"  
  
"Yes, there's a few. One of them, a married woman..Mrs. Winthrop. She has a son--named Darren, I believe--who attends St. Anthony's Academy, where Cole apparently goes to. I'll call her to ask about this 'Cole'. Then, I'll inform Bon Bon Hai of our departure."   
  
*************  
  
10:20am  
101st PRECINCT  
  
Jordan McGuire was standing by Captain Simms' door. It was open. She stepped into the doorway and lightly tapped on the door. "Captain, can I come in?"  
  
Karen Simms looked up from her desk. At the moment, she was looking through a recent file. "Yes, Jordan."  
  
Jordan came in. "Peter left on a trip. He said he was due for time off, but instead of taking it, he saved it for later. Well, he's taking it now."  
  
Simms said, "That's alright. I'm sure we have more detectives here that can handle the work. So, where did he go?"  
  
"Philadelphia."  
  
Simms arched an eyebrow. "Oh..really. Did he give you any reason for this sudden departure?"   
  
"He said it's got something to do with his father. They're helping a friend of theirs, a boy. It's something about phantoms, dark forces..you know, what Caine deals with."  
  
"Right. Well, it's just as well."  
  
"Huh? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that this vacation goes right in line with the case I was about to assign him."  
  
"What case is that?"  
  
"What do you know about Bon Bon Hai?"  
  
"He's the mobster who took over Dao Tan's business. Peter also tells me that Hai is the leader of an ancient sect called Sing Wah."  
  
"Yes, the antithesis of Shaolin kung fu. Anyway, many who worked under Tan now work for Bon Bon Hai. We received news from Peter's snitch, Donny Double-Dee. It turns out that Jack Wong left to Philadelphia as well."  
  
"What's odd about that? Aren't there agents of Sing Wah near Pittsburgh?"  
  
"Not to our knowledge. The kicker is this: he wasn't ordered to go, it was his choice. TAN had business in Pittsburgh, sometime before he returned to kill Caine."  
  
"Okay, captain. But I still don't understand. *Why* would Mr. Wong, who now works for Bon Bon Hai, go to an area where he worked under his previous employer? With Tan's contacts, not Bon Bon Hai's."  
  
"I was just getting to that. He left with someone very close to Mr. Tan. Tan's daughter, Xia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She left work early yesterday, cancelled her appointments, then ordered a plane ticket. Both she and Wong left for Philly last night."  
  
"Oh, boy. I guess Peter has his hands full...Wong, Sing Wah, Tan's old associates? Speaking of Tan's past contacts, do you know who they are?"  
  
"Yes. Here's a few. Tony Rogers, who works for the local paper. Derek Tammosimo, who works as a technician at a computer software company. He has a son named Thomas that he put in a private school. The rest are all mostly petty thugs, gangsters."  
  
"Well, at least Peter has his father to help out."  
  
"Do you have his beeper number handy?"  
  
"Yes. I'll call him as soon as possible." She left the office.  
  
Captain Simms closed the file. "Good luck, detective. But this time around, I think you'll need a lot MORE than just luck." 


	12. Calling The Police

11:53am  
PHILADELPHIA  
J.C.PENNY'S  
  
Lynn Sear was back in the break room of her work. She had just finished her coffee.  
  
Her friend, Cathy, sat on the opposite end. She asked, "Lynn, are you all right today?"  
  
Lynn looked up. "What?"  
  
Cathy smiled. "Sorry. It's just that you seem to be deep in thought about something."  
  
"Actually, I'm thinking about situations at home. A man claiming to be a police detective called me about my son. From Chinatown, of all places."  
  
"Who did he say he was?"  
  
"Peter Caine. He also said he had a father, some kind of mystical priest."  
  
"Peter...the 'Shaolin Cop'?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw him and his father on the news. Turns out they found a cure for a city-wide plague some time ago. But you should probably call his work. You never know, it could be an imposter."  
  
"Sure...you know what? I think I will. I've put it off long enough. And just sitting here *thinking* about it won't do me any good." She walked over to the pay-phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed a number. "Yes, information? I need the city of Chinatown. 101st Precinct, Metro Police. Yes, Thank you. Sure, you can connect me." She waited a few minutes.   
  
Then a voice on the other end said, "Yes, this is Sgt. Broderick. Do you need help?"  
  
Lynn thought about who to talk to. Simms was the captain. Lynn didn't want to disturb him or her if they were in a meeting. She would rather talk to the detective. "Uh, yes. Is Detective Griffin in? I need to talk to him, it's urgent."  
  
"Kermit Griffin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Hold on, I'll patch you through."  
  
************  
  
11:56am  
CHINATOWN  
101st PRECINCT  
  
Kermit was sitting in his office, looking for data on his computer. Then his phone rang. He picked it up. "Yo, this is Kermit. Who am I talking to?"  
  
A woman answered, "Kermit Griffin?"  
  
Kermit smiled to himself. "Uh yeah, that would be me."  
  
"I'm calling about one of your detectives, Caine?"  
  
"You mean Peter?"  
  
"Yes. You know him?"  
  
"Yes, what's your question? If it's what I think, I'm sorry. He's already seeing someone."  
  
Lynn laughed. "No, it's not *that*. A man called me this morning claiming to be Peter. He said he was coming to Philadelphia to talk to me and my son. And that his father is coming with him."   
  
"Oh. Well, that WAS Peter. He just left for Pennsylvania a couple hours ago."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I was just a little worried, that's all."  
  
"That's understandable. You never know who to trust these days. Trust me, *I* know. By the way, I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I forgot. It's Lynn Sear."  
  
Kermit sat up. That name rang a bell. "Huh? Did you say your name is 'Sear'?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This might be a weird question, but...would you be related in any way to Kenneth Sear?"  
  
Lynn's tone became stronger. "Yes. He's my ex-husband. Ken left me and my son in the middle of the night, just didn't bother to take his belongings with him. Where do you know him from?"  
  
"I used to work with him about seven years ago. You could call it 'field work'. Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Yes, he moved in with his new girlfriend, Trudy. The lady he ran off with. She works at a toll-booth in Pittsburgh."  
  
"Ahhh..Trudy Sanders?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Kermit dismissed it. "Nothing. Where do they live?"  
  
"Pittsburgh."  
  
"That's all very interesting."  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions about him?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. It's just that I haven't heard about him in a while. I just wanted to catch up on current events."  
  
"Oh, ok. I can understand that. I just wanted to find out if Peter Caine really called me or not. Well, goodbye. Thanks for your help, detective."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Bye." He hung up. He switched off his monitor and got up. He opened his drawer. There was a big handgun ("Elephant Gun', as he called it) inside. He took it out, put it in his coat, and closed the drawer.   
  
As he left the room, Captain Simms stopped him. "Who was that on the phone?"  
  
Kermit shrugged. "Oh, just a concerned parent. Can't be too careful these days."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Pittsburgh. Seems like that's been a real hot spot for action lately. And with Jack Wong, Xia, and Peter going to Pennsylvania, it's going to be a lot hotter. Peter and his father may need backup. But I'm going to meet with an old friend there, on the way...it's Ken, the woman's ex."  
  
Simms crossed her arms. "And this friend...you and he have a.. history?"  
  
Kermit put his green glasses on and smiled. "Oh, yeah." 


	13. Mob Threats

12:15pm  
PHILADELPHIA   
J.C.PENNY  
  
Lynn Sear was working now. She stood behind the register, while Cathy, her employer AND friend, was in Storage checking the inventory. Lynn noticed a few Asian customers in the store.   
  
They had been there for some time. And they were very well dressed, so they didn't appear to need any improvements.   
  
Lynn asked with a smile, "Excuse me, do you need help with anything?"  
  
A man with a pony tail walked up to her. He looked at the name-tag. It read "Lynn S." So, this was Cole's mother. Time for some fun.  
  
Lynn couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt very uneasy around him, like he was dangerous somehow. Oh well. Right now, he's a customer.   
  
The man said, "No, we're just looking. In fact, we're sort of lost. See, we have a friend who has his son in a private school.."  
  
Lynn asked, "Who's your friend? I might know him."  
  
The man replied, "Derek Tammosimo. His son, Thomas-"  
  
"You mean Tommy? He's into acting, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's Tommy. Anyway, we're going to meet Derek today. I need to know where their school is. St. Anthony's Academy?"  
  
"Oh, it's on Whitehall Lane. Big two-story building. It used to be a courthouse, actually."  
  
"Right. I may have seen it."  
  
"In fact, my son goes there."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's good to have education. But you know..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So much can go wrong."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, there's been a lot of school shootings and violence. Remember.. Columbine?" He smiled slyly. "Oh, I would 'hate' for that to happen to my son in that school..if I *had* a son, that is."  
  
Lynn felt like she was in danger. Or worse, her son. She replied shakily, "Who..who are you?"  
  
"Jack Wong. But it's true. There's so much wrong with the world. First, it was high schools. Now it's starting to happen in elementary. I wouldn't be surprised if an 'altercation' occurred at privately-funded centers like St. Anthony. Doesn't look good at all. So much can go wrong...you know. Sports injuries, grass stains, playing too rough in football. Not to mention a few bullies like Tommy and Darren. I mean, it can happen to anyone. Hmm. You can't too careful, Mrs. Sear." He motioned to the men who were with him. "Let's go, guys." He said to Lynn with mock concern, "I *really* hope Cole is alright." Then he laughed. "You have a nice day, ma'am. Don't  
worry, we'll be back." And with that, he and his thugs left the store.   
  
Lynn was shaking. She didn't like being around that Mr. Wong. She felt even worse now, because she knew her son could be in danger. Wong and his friends looked...powerful, she guessed. Sort of like mobsters. After listening to him, she knew they very well could be part of a mob.  
  
Cathy came out of the back room and onto the sales floor. She noticed that her friend was quivering. "Are you alright?"  
  
Lynn said with cold anger, "A man came here. He threatened my son, more or less. He said his name was Jack Wong."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"The address for the academy. But I think he already knew it, he just used that as an excuse to scare me. He did a fine job of *that*."  
  
"Should we call the police?"  
  
"I don't think it'll do any good. No witnesses besides his men.. and it's my word against theirs. Besides, a cop is coming to see me sometime tomorrow. Peter Caine and his father. Maybe THEY can do something."  
  
"But Lynn, that's tomorrow. I think you should take the rest of the day off."  
  
"You're right." She grabbed her purse and coat. "I'm going over there right now to make sure my son is ok. Are you sure it's alright?"  
  
"Sure, I think I can find someone to cover for you. Go."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Cathy." She ran out.  
  
*************  
  
12:25pm  
CHINATOWN  
DOUG'S AIRSTRIP  
  
Damon and the agent who met with him--Fong--were taking off in Damon's private plane.   
  
Fong asked, "So, we'll be there in a few hours?"  
  
Damon answered, "Yes. My brother should be there tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh. We'll be there first. But some people are already there."  
  
"Really? Besides Mrs. Winthrop, who is one of us?"  
  
"Yes. Our sources in Pittsburgh told me that it's Jack Wong and Xia Tan. They arrived on Delta Airlines about 2:00am last night."  
  
Damon laughed. "Oh, Tan's daughter. Her father was killed by my brother. Not that he didn't deserve it. He destroyed the temple a few months before we had a chance to. Then, he caused the separation between father and son, tried to kill the Ancient twice...hell, I would've killed Tan *myself* if he did that to me. Anyway, this is very intriguing."   
  
"Will they be a threat, master?"  
  
"No. Xia is not Shaolin. Her father had forsaken that Path long ago. And Jack...he works for our Overseer, Bon Bon Hai. I still don't understand why he left to go there. We don't have any major operations there yet. But don't worry, Fong..I know he'll play ball with us. He won't have a choice. Well... besides dying, anyway."   
  
They both laughed at Damon's joke. 


	14. Dangerous Ground

12:35pm  
PHILADELPHIA  
J.C.PENNY PARKING LOT  
  
Jack Wong and his men were sitting in their car, parked far from the other cars. Jack watched Lynn Sear get into her car and drive off. "That's it, ma. Go to your son..that's *exactly* what we wanted." He turned to the henchman on the passenger side. "Our plan worked. Mrs. Sear is out of the store, leaving the owner alone. I believe it's time we made ourselves known, boys. This is OUR territory now. It's time these settlements paid for protection. Later, I'll make a phone call to Acme Supermarket. But first, let's   
start here. Come on."   
  
They got out of their car and walked towards the entrance.  
  
*********  
  
Cathy was counting the money in the register, when Jack and his boys came back into the store. She said, "You. Mr. Wong?"  
  
Jack replied, "Yes. We're here to take care of business."  
  
Cathy was confused. "What business? What do you want.."  
  
Jack said, "We're moving in on this city. There could be problems. We're here to fix them...you pay us for protection, we take care of any..unwanted attacks on your lives. Mr. Tan will see to it."  
  
"You won't get away with this. The police-"  
  
"The police will do nothing. You will step aside now. MOVE away from the register." He slid his hand into his coat and smiled.  
  
She caught the meaning. Afraid, she moved out of the way.  
  
Jack snapped his finger, motioning his nearest man to take care of it.   
  
The henchman walked to the register and emptied the cash into his pockets. Then, he went back towards the door.  
  
Jack said to Cathy, "Now, was that so hard? We'll be back next week for our next transaction. DON'T disappoint us." And with that, they walked out, leaving Cathy a very terrified woman.   
  
***********  
  
1:05pm  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
The children of Mr. Cuningham's class sat quietly in their seats. They didn't know what to make of their teacher.   
  
He looked the same. He had the same voice. But it was his clothes. He was dressed like some business tycoon. Not only that, but he was also wearing   
sunglasses. They couldn't understand why anyone would wear sunglasses indoors.   
  
Also, there was something in his eyes...Cole noticed it first, but he kept quiet about it. Suddenly, they heard the beeping of a cell-phone.   
  
Stanley took the portable phone from his coat pocket. "Yes? Oh, good. Very impressive, Mr. Wong. And Acme? Yes, do it today. Remember, first we gain control..then we can go to Plan B. Yes, Xia's records were programmed into the system, but it won't go through until tomorrow morning....Yes, see to it. Bye." He put it back into his coat.   
  
One of the kids, Bobby O'Donnel, said, "I didn't know you had a phone, Mr. Cunningham."  
  
Stanley asked, "What? Of course I do! A wise warrior is prepared..hey! Don't you raise your hand to talk?!"  
  
Bobby was shaken by the sudden outburst. "But..b-but..I thought-"  
  
Mr. Cunningham shouted, "Silence! I did not give you permission to speak, child."  
  
They all looked up. Now he had their attention. Even Tommy was a bit surprised. He thought Stanley was weird when Cole provoked him with the 'Stuttering Stanley' accusation, but this..this was NOTHING like their teacher.   
  
Stanley got up and walked over to Tommy's desk. "What are you staring at, boy? What do you fear?! That you won't get your big part in a movie set? HA!! You will not, you lack the skill. You are *nothing*, child."  
  
At that, Cole sat up immediately. He remembered those words. ["You are nothing."] Someone had said that to him before, in a church. Recognition came over his face. Of course! The enemy ghost in black, Tan.   
  
Stanley asked Cole, "Oh, you remember. What? You want to say something to the class? Something about the man you saw?"  
  
Cole nervously shook his head.  
  
Stanley laughed. "Why not? Is it not the truth? Or do you hide in darkness as well? Well, let's see what your friends think..." He walked to the middle of the room and pointed at Cole. "He has a secret, boys and girls. He can see ghosts..or at least, he thinks he does. He fears that harm will come to him. And it will! Harm will come to all. No one is safe from the shadows, they beckon to your inner souls..give in to them, join them. For in darkness, true enlightenment is achieved."  
  
Cole felt something he had never felt before. It was like anger, except it felt..right. Mr. Cunningham was different. Now, he was spreading lies that he knew were false. He slowly stood up.   
  
"Oh? You wish to speak, child? Did I give you permission to speak?!! NO!!"  
  
Cole whispered, "Then I'll ask...may I speak?"  
  
The teacher smiled. He removed his sunglasses and glared amusingly at the boy. He decided to humor the child, for now. "Yes...sure, you may speak."  
  
"I think you're wrong. Darkness will only get you more darkness. There's no light. It's lies. But we can all be harmed, that doesn't mean we have to be afraid of it. Fear can help us."  
  
Stanley asked, "Really? How's that, Cole?"  
  
He turned to the other students. "What is a ghost? It's a person, right? Someone who lived?"  
  
A couple of them nodded.   
  
Cole continuued, "Fear, being scared can be like a puzzle. If it's all small, tiny pieces, they can't hurt you. But once they get put together--to one giant piece--then it can control you. It'll control your destiny, your...um, Path. If you look at everything that scares you when it's little, you can know it, then let it go. If you can do that, you won't be afraid of those same things.   
You..what's the phrase? You become..one with it."  
  
Stanley stepped back. Something was very familiar here.  
  
Bobby asked, "But, Cole. What about what you were sayin' about ghosts? They're not real, are they? Just stories."  
  
Cole answered, "We're ghosts, except we live. A ghost is a person who died and left their body, right? Does that make sense?"  
  
Bobby thought about that. "Uhh...yeah, I guess."  
  
Cole smiled. He turned to Stanley. "See, Mr. Cunningham? That's what truth is. Facing your fears. Light is better than being in the dark."   
  
The teacher said, "Alright, boy..be silent. SIT."  
  
Cole sat down in his chair. "Look, sir, I know you're not yourself. Can any of you notice that?"   
  
They agreed by nodding.  
  
Cole said, "I know you're in there, Stanley. You don't have to be afraid to come out-"  
  
Stanley slammed his fist on Cole's desk. "Shut up!! Go to your corner! Until you're ready to *humble* yourself before me..GO!"  
  
Dis-heartened, Cole got back up and walked to the corner of the room. "Sir, just listen to your true voice-"  
  
"Arrgghhh!!!" Cunningham threw a pair of scissors in Cole's direction. It was embedded into the wall, a few inches away from the boy's head.   
  
Cole sat down immediately, deciding that it was best to keep quiet. When no one was looking, he smiled.  
  
Mr. Cunningham then bent over and whispered to Tommy, "And you. Tell your father to expect a visit from Mr. Jack Wong. I'm sure he'll remember. Tell Derek that they're coming on urgent business for Mr. Tan."  
  
Tommy asked, "Huh? Tan...Jack Wong..wait! I think..was he that guy with the tail? The guy I saw when I was seven?"  
  
Stanley said, "Yes, good memory. Tell him I said, 'Discard kindness and righteousness, so the love for family can be restored'."  
  
Tommy looked at him questioningly. This guy was stranger than Cole. "Uhh..ok. Sure."  
  
Stanley smiled, "GOOD. Remember, if you can't have something, it's better to destroy it." Instead of waiting for a response, he walked up to his desk and sat down, putting his dark glasses back on.   
  
Then, Xia walked in. She was wearing her white business suit, with her hair pulled up. She also wore glasses. She placed her briefcase on the desk. "Hello? Mr. Cunningham?"  
  
Ahh, his daughter was here. Stanley whispered, "You should be able to be here tomorrow..then, you can take my place. I need you to do something, Ms. Tan."  
  
She bent closer to him, so the students couldn't overhear. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"I need you to put the scales over the Dean's eyes. Have him enlist me as his replacement as Head Instructor." He smirked, "I assume you can manage it?"  
  
Xia smiled. "Oh, yes. Not a problem, it should be easily taken care of with one of my minor spells. Not too difficult for one with my level of skill."  
  
"Good. I have faith in you, daughter...make sure he is completely under your power."  
  
"Yes, it will be done." She then left the room. 


	15. Seduction

1:15pm  
PHILADELPHIA  
ST. ANTHONY'S ACADEMY  
  
The Dean of St. Anthony's Academy, Donald Klavis, sat in his office. The small nameplate on his desk had the engraved words, "Donald A. Klavis, Head Dean". On the wall were plaques of his past achievements: certificates, diplomas, awards, etc.   
  
He was a balding man in his forties, wearing spectacles. At the moment,  
he was reading a Tom Clancy novel. Suddenly, he looked up.   
  
He saw a blond woman, dressed in white, enter the room. She had an aroma about her, a perfume scent.   
  
Mr. Klavis couldn't place the scent, but he felt it was very...enticing, he thought. He didn't understand why.  
  
The young woman said to him, "Hello, Mr. Klavis. I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
Donald put his book down. "Well, that depends. What do you need help with?"  
  
The woman replied, "My name is Xia..Xia Tan. I'm here for a job. I was told that you were the person to talk to."  
  
"Do you have the credentials?"  
  
"Yes, they should be in your computer."  
  
"Hmmm. And..what position, exactly, were you looking for?"   
  
"I was looking forward to taking Mr. Cunningham's place."  
  
Klavis was surprised. "Excuse me? His place?"  
  
"Yes. Oh..can you come here, please? I want to ask you something else. Please?"  
  
He was a little confused. Her scent was very strong, very intriguing. He got up and walked over to her. As he got closer, the aroma was even more powerful. "What...Ms. Tan, *what* is that perfume? I've never smelt anything so strong."  
  
She lightly yanked on his red tie and laughed. "Oh, that's just a fragrance I bought from the Far East. Do you like it?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I do. It's..it's.."  
  
"Alluring? Beautiful?" She took a step closer. They were several inches from physical contact. "Does it..*excite* you..Donald?"  
  
He felt a little woozy. "Uhh...yeah. I..uh, what was it you wanted again?"   
  
She held her palm in front of his face. There was a certain glow to it. She spread her fingers. "Desire. Pretense. Submission. Now, Donald Klavis, that is all you are to be. Your chi is diluted..in my power. You will do as I say."  
  
He felt her left hand glide across his chest and to his shoulder, moving under his brown coat now. He slowly nodded, as if in a trance. "Yes..yes, Xia. What is your wish?"  
  
"You will give me Stanley Cunningham's job. He, in turn, will replace you. You will resign. Quit. Leave the school. You will go to your home and stay there, until the day you die. You may go through your daily routines, but you will *never* have the desire to return here."  
  
"Yes. I'll do it. I'll make a phone call to the School Board. Then, Stan will be my successor tomorrow."  
  
She smiled. "Good. When I leave, you will do as you've said. You will not remember this encounter, you will only do as I've told you."   
  
She put her hand on the back of his neck, then came closer, opening her mouth..but instead of kissing him, she simply breathed into his mouth and then pulled herself away. Xia felt it was better to tease her victims instead of entirely committing to the seduction. She quickly walked out of the room.  
  
Klavis blinked. He felt goosebumps along his neck, as well as the electricity. He recognized this as the feelings that come with an intimate encounter. The strange thing was, he couldn't remember having a 'session' with a lady. He looked around the room, feeling as if he had suddenly awoke from a dream. "How did I get over here? I don't remember walking out of my chair." He shook his head. "Oh, well. Time for me to quit." He walked to his desk and looked in the Rolodex for the Board's number. He found it. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.  
  
********  
  
1:30pm  
  
Lynn Sear just entered Stanley's classroom. She said to the teacher, "Mr. Cunningham, can I talk to my son for a minute?"  
  
Stanley looked at her. "Your son?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Cole."  
  
"Of course. A mother must have communication with their child.. you may see him. He's in the back."  
  
She walked to the back of the room. She saw him sitting in the corner, arms crossed. She also noticed that there was a pair of scissors stuck in the wall. She knelt beside him. "Cole, why are these scissors-"  
  
He said, "The teacher threw them at me."  
  
She was shocked. "What? He threw them..*at* you?"  
  
He replied, "Yes. As a warning."  
  
"But how could he do it? This is Stanley."  
  
"I know. But remember what I said before? He's not himself. I think someone else is controlling him. Someone bad."  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"It might be that evil ghost I told you about. Tan."  
  
"Tan? Tan...that name sounds familiar."  
  
"He was a crime-lord in Chinatown before he died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I haven't seen him lately. But Mr. Cunningham is acting just like him..I don't understand why. Oh, did you get any package?"  
  
"No, sorry. I haven't even been home yet, I just got off work. I was worried about you."  
  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"Yes, at J.C.Penny. I'll tell you all about it later. Are you sure you're alright? Would you like a ride home?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. I'm okay, as long as I don't say anything. Don't worry, I'll be home."  
  
She smiled. "Okay. Then..I'll go up to Mr. Cunningham to have a parent-to-teacher talk. NO ONE throws a weapon at my child." She rose   
to her feet and walked to the front of the room. She said to Mr. Cunningham as she walked to his desk, "Excuse me, sir." She bent over, facing the teacher. "*What* is the big idea of throwing a sharp object at my son?!"  
  
He smiled. "What? I didn't throw them at him. I threw them at the wall."  
  
She demanded, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You can rest assured that if I had wanted to hurt your son, I would have done so a lot sooner."  
  
"You can't do that. I'll tell you something, I'm going to the Dean. He will know of this misconduct. If you don't apologize with a good reason, I'll personally see to it that you're fired. I don't know what's gotten into you, Stanley. I really thought you were nice. But this ends *now*..."  
  
Stanley took his glasses off and walked around his desk, facing her. He raised his palm to her face. He whispered, "Stop. You will do nothing..look into my eyes, into the darkness of my soul."  
  
She decided to play along with his little charade. "Okay." She gazed into his pupils.  
  
He focused his chi to her. "You will do nothing, Lynn Sear. I did *not* threaten your son, nothing happened."  
  
She squinted in confusion. "Uhh...no. Nothing happened." She chuckled to herself. "Of course, why would you threaten a child? You're a teacher."  
  
He nodded in satisfaction. "Yes..that's right. You will leave to your home now. You won't go to the Dean, because he won't be here tomorrow. *I* will. You will leave Cole here..he can walk home, as he always does. Is that understood?"  
  
"Y-yes..yes. I'll go now."  
  
Mr. Cunningham dropped his hand and looked away, breaking the connection. Then he looked back.  
  
Lynn blinked. "Stanley..did I say something important? I can't remember."  
  
He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that whatever it was, it'll come back to you at some point."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. Goodbye." She turned around and left the room, feeling very confused. 


	16. Family Revelations

2:25pm  
PHILADELPHIA  
COLE'S HOUSE  
  
Cole was almost finished eating the triangle pancakes his mother had made for him. "Mom? what happened at work today?"  
  
Lynn put the frying pan into the sink. "Oh..some guys came in to threaten us. I think it was mobsters or something."  
  
"Did any of them say who they were?"  
  
"Their leader, Jack Wong. He said that kids can be hurt at anytime..he said that St. Anthony could be be subjected to a Columbine-incident. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry, Peter and his dad are coming tomorrow. Everything will be okay then." He got up and put his dish in the sink.  
  
"I sure hope so. But I wish my mother was here now. She would know exactly what to say to make things alright." She turned to him. "Have you..seen her?"  
  
Cole shook his head. "Not for a while. I think she wanted to help you, to let you know that she's always proud of you. Maybe it also helped her, so she moved on. Maybe that's why I haven't seen her."  
  
She nodded. "Oh..okay."  
  
"But what about Grandpa? I don't know much about him. What was he like?"  
  
She rinsed her hands and sat in one of the chairs. "I don't know much either. I know that he died when I was almost a teenager, about fifteen to twenty years ago. Mom never said much about him, except that they were happy together."  
  
"What kind of person was he?"  
  
"You might have liked him. All my mother said was that he was studying to be a priest in some monastery."  
  
"Huh? A monastery?"  
  
"I don't know what kind..maybe a convent. Or a cathedral. But Mom said he was very kind..wise, gentle. A man who loved life, very peaceful."  
  
"Oh. I wish I could know more."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Cole walked past her and into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole was fixing the clothes-pins on his tent. Suddenly, he heard a kind but old voice behind him say, "Cole..are you alright?" He turned around, surprised.  
  
It was an elderly woman. Wearing a long purple dress, with a white shawl around her shoulders. Her grey hair was pulled up to a bun.  
  
Cole smiled in recognition. "Hi, Grandma. I thought you crossed over.. moved on."  
  
She smiled. "I did."  
  
"So..why are you here? I thought you were helped when I told my mom what you said."  
  
"I was. Before, I wanted to help her realize that I still loved her..you helped with that. Now..I'm here to help *you*. I've noticed that someone is troubling you. Who?"  
  
Cole sat down on the floor. "It's a ghost. A very bad one. It doesn't want my help. He's evil."  
  
"Ohh...I don't know what to do.."  
  
"I do. I'm going to be visited tomorrow by a cop."  
  
"A policeman? How will he help you?"  
  
"He's a detective..Peter. His father is a Shaolin priest. Kwai Chang Caine."   
  
"Hmm..Caine? That name sounds so familiar..I can't really place it."  
  
"He's also..I think Peter called him a..Shambhala Master?"  
  
"I never heard that term. But I think my husband, your grandfather, may be able to help.."  
  
"How? I've never seen him."  
  
"I will try to find him. He passed on years ago..he may not know of you. That might be why you haven't seen him."  
  
"How will I recognize him?"  
  
"There was a picture that I hid once. I hid it because he said that a lot of people wouldn't understand the life he chose. But it's wherever my picture is..I wore a green dress in it. If you can find that picture, the one of him will be behind it."   
  
"Okay..I hope I can meet him."  
  
"I'll try to find him. Goodbye, Cole. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Bye, Grandma."   
  
She disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole was in the living room now. He found the picture of his grandmother. He held the frame up.   
  
Lynn, who was sitting in the chair, asked, "Cole? What are you doing?"  
  
He smiled. "Looking for something. A picture of Grandpa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grandma said that it was somewhere behind this picture."  
  
Lynn looked at her son curiously. "She..came to you?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes..she said he can help me. Ohh..there." He opened the glass piece finally, without breaking it. He took out the picture, and something fell from the frame. Cole picked it up. It was a folded picture, wrinkled with age around the edges. He unfolded it, looking intently at it. His eyes got big as he saw it. "Oh, boy.."  
  
Lynn was curious. "Cole, what is it? Is that Grandpa.."  
  
"Uh, mom...I think you should see this." He handed her the film.  
  
"Alright." She took it, holding it up to the light. "What...Oh my God.."   
  
It showed two men standing, hands folded in front. One was younger than the other. Their heads were shaven, they wore orange robes, brown beads hung around their necks..an Asian temple was in the background. Lynn looked closer at the younger man...she remembered other photos of him, except he had hair.   
  
She quickly realized that there were no doubts as to who this young man was. *This* was definitely her father. 


	17. Painful Past

Cole said to his mother, "This photo...Mom, your father. He was a Shaolin priest?"  
  
Lynn took a deep breath. "Apparently, judging from this picture. I never knew the whole story, only vague references. Your grandma only told me bits and pieces."  
  
"Does that picture have a date on it?"  
  
"Let's see.." She turned it over. "Yes, it does. It says...'March 17, 1976. Always seek Truth and Light.' Mom told me that he married her in '61. He was planning to leave..a couple years from the date on this photo."  
  
"But..he died before he got a chance. Right?"  
  
She felt a tear in her eye. She wiped it away. "Yes. Mom had said that there was an accident, some kind of explosion. The authorities couldn't find the cause..besides, most of the kids and teachers died in the explosions as well."  
  
Cole sat down on the couch. "That wasn't an accident, Momma."  
  
"It wasn't..wait, you mentioned this before. A temple..is *this* Caine's temple? In California, right?"  
  
"Yes. The other guy in this picture is Caine. After the temple was destroyed, he and his son..they both thought the other had died. Peter became a cop, while his father wandered the country to search for his son's essence..I guess he was trying to find the meaning of life again. They didn't find each other until they met in Chinatown two years ago."  
  
"How did they meet?"  
  
"Oh, Peter was working undercover in Chinatown. Investigating the mobster leader, Tan, who plotted to have the Mayor killed. Fortunately, Caine stopped the killer, only to confront Tan later."  
  
"'Tan'. Is he that ghost you've been afraid of? The one dressed in the black suit?"  
  
"Yes. Tan was also the guy who destroyed the temple in 1978. Back then, he was usually called by his first name, Dao."  
  
"He did? He..destroyed..*killed*..oh God. Those children. He actually had the CHILDREN killed? What kind of man *IS* this?!!" She angrily banged her hand on the coffee table. "The kids, the old men, the priests..my father! This man, Dao Tan..he..killed..." She couldn't continue. Memories of her mother came to her. The loving descriptions given to her by her mother resurfaced. Lynn's grief was beginning to overtake her, as she put her face in her hands. She felt the tears flowing more strongly now, although she tried to fight back her choked emotions. "They died..because of *him*. TAN!! It's *his* fault.."  
  
Cole walked over to his mother and held her. He was also starting to feel the anguish, but he tightened his face, to stop the tears. He also clenched his fists until they felt red. It wasn't really working. He quickly wiped the wetness from his eyes. "Mom, it'll be okay. I know..my grandparents could've been happy together, but Tan interfered.."  
  
"And because of this monster, Dad died a violent death."  
  
"It just wasn't fair, Momma. I knew this man was very evil..I *hate* him!"  
  
She wiped her face and sat back. "Yes. You told me he was evil.. now I believe it. Only a man without a conscience can do this.. killing little kids, old people..people who were peaceful and innocent, who meant him no harm, who were NO threat to him..this was genocide. Wait a minute, that picture you told me you drew. You saw this? You saw what happened?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, in some kind of..image, a vision, I think. I saw it in class, when I drew the picture of it. But I didn't know that my grandpa was one of the priests, until now."  
  
Lynn finally regained her composure. "So, Tan was kicked out of the temple?"  
  
"Yes, but he came back to blow it up."  
  
"You said that he was a ghost. So he died."  
  
"Right. When Caine found Peter, Tan fled the city. But he soon came back to Chinatown, to challenge Caine to a battle to the death. Some kind of combat-ritual involving four weapons."  
  
"So Tan lost."  
  
"Yeah, obviously. I think that would explain the gash wound I saw in his back."  
  
"Where did this fight happen?"  
  
"Peter said it was in some executive high-rise building, near the basement level. In a room that Tan made to look like the same temple he destroyed."  
  
"Ahh..so there might be some security cameras that caught the fight."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So, this ghost that's terrorizing you..wait, why is he HERE if he died in Chinatown? Isn't that a little far from here, in New York?"  
  
"I don't know why. Most ghosts aren't far from their dying   
place...aha."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Cole had an idea. "Maybe Grandpa is there. In the temple ruins.. or he was, I'm not sure. I heard that some believe that when you talk about the dead, they hear your thoughts and feelings. I'm gonna try something." He looked up, towards the ceiling. "Grandma? I think I know where you can find Grandpa. There's some temple ruins in Northern California..near a town called Braniff. That may be where he is. You can probably find him there.." He now looked at Lynn. "Well, if she heard me, she'll soon find him. Oh, I just remembered something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My package. Did it come?"  
  
She grabbed her head in surprise. "Right, of course! Yes. Here, Cole." She reached into the drawer in the table and handed him a small, padded envelope with a Federal Express stamp on it.  
  
Cole looked at the addresses. It was from Peter. He opened it. Inside was a letter. He also found the olive, jade necklace. "Mom, this is it! Here, let me read this to you now."   
  
The boy started reading the letter out loud. "Hmm. It goes, 'Dear Cole. This is Peter. I've sent the medallion to you. Take special care of it. It's a family heirloom dating back to my great-grandfather's time. It was made by the blind Master Po. He gave it to the original Kwai Chang, who passed it to Matthew, who then gave it to my father. It's been said that objects sometimes carry parts of people's life-energy, imprinted on them like fingerprints. If that's true, you're holding the heritage of the Caine line. Wear it, and it will help you to focus your chi, to be at peace. The strength from my ancestors' chi will help to strengthen yours. I promise you that we'll be seeing you soon. Be seeing you, Cole. Sincerely, Peter Caine'. Wow."   
  
Cole put the amulet around his neck, placing the stone under his shirt. "It might be a good idea to hide it for now. I wouldn't want anyone to take it..like Tommy or Darren. Or worse, Tan's goons."   
  
Lynn agreed. "You're probably right. Well, I'm going to check the laundry now. I'll be back."  
  
"Okay. I'll go to my room soon." After his mother left the living room, he smiled to himself. He was glad he got this package today. Now, at last, he had some hope to believe in, some tangible evidence that things may work out for the better. 


	18. Ghostly Reunion

2:45pm  
NORTHERN CALIFORNIA  
SHAOLIN TEMPLE  
  
Cole was right. His grandmother, Sophia Richards, DID hear him. As soon as she did, she willed herself to this place. She was walking in the rubbled courtyard, when she saw a familiar figure.  
  
A man in orange robes. He stood at the top of the steps that led to the entrance. He turned around to face the visitor. The man had a red bullet wound in his chest. He held his hand over it.  
  
The old woman gasped. "Dan? Is..is it really you?"  
  
He was surprised. "Sophia?"  
  
She walked up to him. "Yes, Daniel. I've found you at last." She looked at his wound. "What happened to you?"  
  
He sat on the steps. "I was killed seventeen years ago."  
  
"What? You were killed..I heard that there was an explosion, from the news."  
  
"There was a priest who turned on us. Master Dao. After Master Caine expelled him, Dao returned with men, they stormed the temple at night. They were in black and armed with automatic weapons. I was one of the first to be killed. Since I was murdered, I wandered the mortal plane, in this territory. Until two years ago..someone must have brought Tan to justice. I went to the Other Side."  
  
"How is it that you're here?"  
  
"I do not know. I was on top of a mountain, high in the clouds. I saw a city, it looked like one huge temple. It was a place of peace..and Light. I believe the ancient sages called it 'Shambhala'. Time in the Spirit Realm is different than time in this world. A year there passes by as fast as a month. I was about to enter the place, when I was somehow..'pulled'..to this temple. The same place where I died. Maybe an event of the spirit world has brought me here."  
  
"That could be. Dao..Tan..has come back."  
  
"He has? When?"  
  
"A week or two ago."  
  
"Ah. That may explain why I'm here. When he died, I was free to move on. But I do not understand..if he's dead, why am I back here?"  
  
"I don't know either. But he's threatening our grandson."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "Grandson?"   
  
"Yes. Cole. You don't know him, but he'd make you proud."  
  
"I see. By posing a threat to my descendant..aha. THAT is what brought me back. Tan must be returned to his fate, so I can go back to Shambhala."  
  
"Lynn is doing her best to protect him, but against a rogue Shaolin..a ghost of such evil as Tan..well, the only ones available to help are Caine and his son, Peter. A priest and a cop." She sat next to him.   
  
Daniel smiled with joy. "So, they survived. I am glad. Little Pete..a cop?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wonder if any others survived. Ping Hai. Master Khan, Mike Lowry.."  
  
"I don't know. But there was something else that Cole told me. He said that Caine is--what was the word he used--oh! Shambhala Master."  
  
"A Shambhala Master! But to become a Master, he would have had to..of course! He's been there. And returned to Earth with the Master title. Good. Caine is more than capable to defeat Tan. What..you said that Tan's ghost threatens Cole. In what way?"  
  
"Speaks to him. Yells violent insults at him."  
  
"Cole would have to *see* him, for Tan to do this."  
  
"Yes. That's another thing I should tell you about Cole. He sees ghosts, he's like a channel for them. It seems that his destiny is to help them. By somehow correcting what happened in their lives, they get helped and move on to their afterlife. But Tan-"  
  
"-is a ghost that does not desire help. He doesn't want to move on, he seeks only victory. Power. Anyway, I'd like to meet Cole."  
  
"Maybe you can. Just will yourself to Philadelphia. To our daughter's house. Come..we can go together, Daniel." She took his hand.   
  
"Yes..you know, Sophia.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have searched for you. Now, after all this time, we can finally be together."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"You're Shaolin..I'm not. I have never been inside a temple..but I've always been a good Christian woman, helping others, speaking the truth, standing up for what I believe in, respecting life."  
  
He stood up and held her other hand. "As we do. The Shaolin vows I swore to..they are to anyone who asks our help, to guide people to their paths.."  
  
She rose to her feet. "To their true self?"  
  
"Yes. To be in harmony with their destiny. Peace, love, integrity..this will be rewarded. Sophia, there is no condemnation in the afterlife for doing what's right."  
  
"That is true. But I fear that we may not go to the same realm of The Beyond."  
  
"You can, if you believe. There are many faiths in the world. But we all have a Path. A pathway that leads us to our final destination. In The Beyond, I've learned many things. Many truths. Shambhala...is on one of the levels of what some call 'Heaven'. We were joined by marriage at the time of my death. If I am able to go back to the Eternal Gates, I will speak to the monks there. I'll try to inquire if you can accompany me to that realm. We will be together again, Sophia..THIS I promise you."  
  
"As we were destined to be. Love cannot be conquered by anything, not even death. Thank you. I *do* believe. I trust that we'll be joined again."  
  
"Right. Okay, let us go to our loved ones.." He let go of her left hand and they started walking down the steps. He closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts on his daughter. In a moment, both he and his wife vanished from the temple. 


	19. Tommy's Flashback

3:30pm  
PHILADELPHIA  
TOMMY'S HOUSE  
  
Tommy Tammasimo was in his room, watching television. Then, he heard his front door open. He ran to the living room to see who it was.  
  
It was a short, fat man who wore glasses. "Oh, you're home, son? How was school?"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Great, I might be starring in the school play soon. Oh, Mr. Cunningham told me to tell you something."  
  
Derek put his briefcase on the table and sat in the chair. He said sarcastically, "Yes? What did Mr. Perfect have to say this time?"  
  
"Well, he's been acting strange. But he said something like..'discard kindness and righteousness and the love for family'-"  
  
His father interrupted, "-'will be restored. Discard formal wisdom and knowledge and the happiness of the people will increase a hundred times'. Is *that* what he said?"  
  
Tommy was surprised. "Yes..he said exactly that."  
  
"Hmm, that is strange. Only one man said that. Stanley never met him, so how could he say this?"   
  
"Who was the man?"  
  
"Tan."  
  
"Ohh...well, he said that Tan's men are coming over today to speak to you. Jack Wong. They might be here between four and five o'clock."  
  
"Oh, really? I remember Jack."  
  
"I think I do, too. Was he that Oriental guy with the pony-tail?"  
  
"Yes. Good memory, son."  
  
"Do you have a picture of Tan?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." He got up and walked to the closet.   
  
He grabbed a frame from the top shelf and handed it to his son.  
  
Tommy looked at it. It was the same one Xia had. "Wait a minute. Stanley dresses like this now. The clothes, the glasses..the pose. Very weird. I think I saw him here once."  
  
"You did. Two years ago, they both came here to talk business.."   
  
*********  
  
------------------1994---------------------  
  
PHILADELPHIA  
TOMMY'S HOUSE  
  
Seven-year-old Tommy walked through the hallway. He saw his father   
talking to two men. One wore grey and had a pony-tail. The other wore   
sunglasses.   
  
Derek noticed Tommy. "Oh hi, son." He said to the men, "This is my boy, Tommy. He's going to be an actor someday. Aren't you?"  
  
Tommy laughed. "Yes! I can't wait. Are these guys from your work?"  
  
Derek said, "No, they own a computer corporation in Chinatown. World- Wide Computers. This man wearing the glasses is Tan. He owns it. The other man is his associate, Jack Wong."  
  
The man with the sunglasses said, "We're partners. We've come to tell your father that we're leaving for a while."  
  
Tommy replied, "Oh. Business?"  
  
Tan replied, "No..personal. We're going to Chinatown."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll go back to my room." Tommy walked away, into the hallway. When he saw that they weren't looking at him, he hid behind the wall. These men looked rich..Tommy liked hearing about rich people.  
  
Back in the dining room, Derek asked, "So, how personal is this? What's in Chinatown?"  
  
Tan answered, "I'm going to settle a debt with an old enemy."  
  
Derek asked, "Who is it? A former partner of your company?"  
  
"He's a priest. Kwai Chang Caine. He *must* be confronted. Derek, I understand you work with computers?"  
  
Derek replied, "Yes. My company deals with disk drives, Internet servers, surveillance pictures..downloads, that sort of thing."  
  
Tan smiled. "Good. Then perhaps I can use your services. I'm going to meet Caine in a vacant building. It's got state-of-the-art security cameras. I will arrange for the tapes to come to you."  
  
Derek asked, "What should I do with them?"  
  
"Download them all to cd-roms. I need them for...shall we say, posterity? This feud with Caine has gone on long enough, I intend to close this chapter on my life. This will be a turning point for me, so I wish to remember every moment."  
  
"Oh, I see. You can always view the tapes for your enjoyment, whenever you feel depressed. It'll be uplifting, yes?"  
  
"Yes. After he is destroyed, I can proceed with my original plan."  
  
"Your plan?"  
  
"Complete control of this country. Once I'm finished dealing with the Shaolin, I'll come back for them. If you do this, you will be paid $100,000. Half today, half when you're done. Is that *understood*?!"  
  
"Y-yes, Mr. Tan. I'll do it. But I'm curious about something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's so bad about Caine? Did he hurt you?"  
  
Tan took off his glasses, revealing the burn mark near his right eye. "Yes! Fifteen years ago, I was supposed to be head teacher at a..school of sorts. Caine interfered and threw me out. I returned and he fought me, causing me to be scarred. He will PAY for it!"  
  
Derek reached up for Tan's hand and shook it. "Oh..okay. Good luck, sir."  
  
Tan shook the man's hand and stepped back. "Thank you. But I doubt I'll need luck. I will find Kwai Chang Caine. He will suffer for opposing me. He is NOTHING. Good day, Mr. Tammosimo. See you when I get back. Let's go, Jack." He and Mr. Wong left out the door...  
  
**********  
  
----------Present--------------  
  
PHILADELPHIA  
TOMMY'S HOUSE  
  
Tommy said to Derek, "Uh, Dad? Why didn't he return?"  
  
Derek answered, "He died. I heard from the news that he died in a fight with Caine."  
  
"A fight? How?"  
  
"I don't know. The police said that it was an accident. He fell on one of his weapons, a short sword."  
  
"A sword? You mean, they used weapons..what kind?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but they said there were four of them, and they were Asian-looking. You know, the kind you see advertised in those karate magazines?"  
  
"Oh, right. So he never made it back to Pittsburgh."  
  
"True. So, I never got the rest of that money. However, I did manage to do the job that he asked of me."  
  
"You copied the films to disk form?"  
  
"What? How did you..?"  
  
"I overheard your conversation."  
  
"You were..eavesdropping? Oh. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Anyway, he's already dead and gone. But you took a serious risk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"These were very dangerous people. Mr. Wong is coming today..so if I were you, I wouldn't let on that you know about the disks I copied."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In my safe. Strange, but I've never watched them."  
  
"Why not? It sounds to me like it would be a cool action scene."  
  
"That's why Tan wanted me to make them, I guess. To relive the moment. But I suppose I never had the time to watch them. I got busy with work, redoing the back porch, putting you in that academy..it just wasn't very high on my list. Anyway, Tan's dead. It doesn't change anything if I view it. He didn't have a chance to come back for them."  
  
"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm going to my room now."  
  
"Sure. Your mother should be home soon to cook dinner."  
  
*************  
  
3:45pm  
DARREN'S HOUSE  
  
Mrs. Winthrop was in the kitchen, putting a chicken in the oven. Her son was in the next room. Suddenly,the phone on the kitchen wall rang. She picked it up. "Hello. This is the Winthrop residence."  
  
A man said on the other end, "Hi, Cassie. How are you?"  
  
She immediately recognized the voice. "Hello, Master Damon. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm here. In Philadelphia, at the park. I've followed my brother here."  
  
"Who's your brother?"  
  
"Kwai Chang..*Caine*. A Shambhala Master."  
  
She smirked. "Oh, yes. Your Shaolin priest. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just watch for him. I believe your son goes to St. Anthony's, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"Oh, he's getting good grades. I started him on his training, I had him practice hitting bean-bags with his fingers. Also, he just had a birthday party."  
  
"Good. Tell him I congratulate him. How did it go?"  
  
"Great. So..anything else?"  
  
"Yes, Darren goes to school with a boy named Cole Sear. Do you know of him?"  
  
That question took her by surprise. "Cole?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, we know him. What do you want to know about him?"  
  
"How does he go to school? Does his mother drive him?"  
  
"No. He usually walks with Tommy Tammasimo..through Rosewood Park.   
Just those two."  
  
"Great. Thanks, that's all I wanted to know." He hung up.  
  
Mrs. Winthrop heard the 'click'. She put the receiver up.   
  
Darren ran into the room. "Mommy, is dinner ready soon?"  
  
She smiled. "In a bit, son. Just go play while I finish up. Oh-did you do your claw exercises today?"  
  
He laughed, "Sure, the Tiger Palms? What's it for, anyway?"  
  
"One day, you'll be a great fighter."  
  
"Cool! Who were you talking to on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, that was Damon. He's here in this city."  
  
"Damon? I don't think I know him."  
  
"You don't..but you will. I think you'll like him. He says you remind him of himself when he was your age. He says you have potential in our..'club'."  
  
"You mean, Sing Wah?"  
  
She put a finger on his lips. "Shhh. Yes, that's right. The Tiger. But it's supposed to be a secret to outsiders, okay? They mustn't be told of Sing Wah. *NO* one, except other members and recruits, must know who we really are. *What* we really are."  
  
"Sure. So, just fellow members?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. I got it, Mom." He then ran into his bedroom. 


	20. Damon's Arrival

4:15pm  
ROSEWOOD PARK  
  
Darren Winthrop and Bobby O'Donnel were playing softball in the park. They tossed the ball back and forth. Darren said, "So, Bobby. Would you like to spend the night at my house?"  
  
*His* house? Darren never invited Bobby before, except at the last birthday celebration. Bobby heard about how they locked Cole in the dark closet as a prank. Darren must have have known that he was Cole's friend. Bobby replied, "Sure. What do you have there?"  
  
Darren caught the ball in his glove. "Uhh..ice cream. Playstation games, movies. Lots of cool stuff. It'll be like my birthday party, only better. There's supposed to be a couple of other friends coming also."  
  
"Ok, I can go. I might have to ask my mom."  
  
"Don't worry about that. My mom talked to her. It's ok."  
  
"Oh, good. So I'll be over tonight, then."  
  
"Great." Darren smiled. Things were going as planned.  
  
*********  
  
4:25pm  
TOMMY'S HOUSE  
  
Jack Wong, Derek Tammasimo, and his son were sitting in the living room. Mr. Wong had just arrived.  
  
Tommy asked, "Mr. Wong, should I go now?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, we need you also. You can help us."  
  
Derek said, "How can *he* help you?"  
  
Jack said to Tommy, "In case the priest comes here. If you see Kwai Chang Caine, tell us immediately. He wears a brim hat, knapsack, brown jacket, carries a flute. He has grey hair to his shoulders, he's in his fifties. And he has..well, there's *something* about him. You'll know when you see him. Here's our cell-phone numbers." He handed the boy a business card. "Notify us the moment you see him. And whatever you do, don't come into contact with Caine."  
  
Tommy asked, "Why not?"  
  
Jack replied, "He's powerful. He won't fight you, he doesn't beat children.. but he has this ability to make people listen. His words are very persuasive. Get into a conversation with him, no matter how unimportant, and you'll be playing right into his hands. He's.. mesmerizing, enigmatic. He can see into the deepest parts of one's soul."  
  
"Okay, got it."  
  
"Now, Derek. We have to discus the next order of business..."  
  
**********  
  
5:41pm  
DARREN'S HOUSE   
  
Mrs. Winthrop was talking on the phone in her living room. "Master Damon, it's going perfectly. But may I ask a question?"  
  
The Sing Wah Lord said, "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Why do we need Bobby?"  
  
"Isn't he a friend of Cole's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We will turn the boy's friends against him."  
  
"How? Bobby can be very stubborn."  
  
"I can be very convincing. Anyway, he's a child, their minds are easier to control, pliable, susceptible to suggestions. As you know, very few people are able to resist my power. After an hour with me, Mr. O'Donnel will do *anything* I tell him to."  
  
"Oh, okay. That shouldn't be too difficult. When will you be here?"  
  
"Later tonight, I have some important matters to tend to in Pittsburgh. When Bobby is asleep, we can proceed. I should be there around nine."  
  
"Great. Darren is looking forward to meeting with you. He's heard a few things about you..he thinks you're..'a cool guy'."   
  
"Well, I'll be seeing him soon. I'm also looking forward to training him. That's all for now, Mrs. Winthrop. I'll be in touch."   
  
The line clicked. The woman hung up the phone. 


End file.
